Of Heroes and Interrogators
by TIQ
Summary: (Part 2 of ?)With Her comrades missing and The Bureau facing problems of their own, Kasumi has her work cut out for her. Especially as she's also a teaching assistant at U.A High - learning to socially interact is still the least of her worries! light rom/com with slice of life and some action.
1. Whilst I wait for Pizza Delivery

A/N: Hello! just wanted to say that if you haven't yet, you can either read (or skim over) part one [The things we misunderstood] if you wanted or needed a better understanding of the story. i hope you enjoy this.

I don't own My Hero Academia and this is AU, OOC :)

* * *

" _Kasumi-Chan! Come on, wake up!"_

" _Why? What's happening?"_

" _You said that you would help me with my homework"_

" _huh?...uh...ok…"_

Two sixteen-year-old students stood in front of what must have been the tallest tree in Musutafu. The young girl with pastel blue hair in a long plait looked up at it, then turning towards her friend in apprehension.

"You want me to climb that?" She pointed at it in disbelief "What half-baked plan did you decide on when they were handing out homework!?"

"well…. It-it was that I decided I wanted to do it based upon on basic rescue. The number of people that get stuck in trees due to various reasons –"

"That's CATS Toshi-Kun! Although…..there are people with feline quirks so it could be plausible uh – but still! This is reckless!"

"You said you would help out…"

Her face burned red as she turned her head away from him. It was bad enough that he had grown taller and more buff as time passed, but when he was acting all fearless and resolute – she couldn't help but crack a yielding grin.

"Fine, fine. So I climb up there with a stopwatch, give you five minutes to get me down….. _though I'm not sure how you'd do that exactly_ and if you don't then I Jump and you catch me – is that right?!"

The young man nodded so eagerly, his blonde raggedy bangs appeared to have a life of their own, twitching about like antennas. At the peak of his enthusiasm, he yelled out the 'Plus Ultra!' along with the fist pump in the air. Kasumi could only face fault and manage a quiet jubilant 'yaaay'. After all, she was climbing a huge ass tree so that Toshinori could tick off another job-well-done.

' _Is everyone in the Hero Department just like him or is he the only one? At least my class in General Department is calmer…'_ She mused as she began her climb. It was a good thing that she can regenerate although, she didn't want to end up headless (that would render her quirk null and void). The blunette paled a little when she got three-quarters of the way.

Her friend on the other hand, was shouting out words of encouragement.

"Don't worry Kasumi-Chan! I'll rescue you regardless!" She saw Toshinori smile widely, giving her the thumbs up as she looked over her shoulder.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of heavy knocking of my holding room, snapping out of my dream. According to the scratches on the wall, I made with the suppression bracelets - I must've been here for about four or five weeks now. It was like being back in my room at the Bureau only this place as a window at least. Since the botched job which has caused my fellow Interrogators to go missing, I have had my quirk repressed unless it was needed. They had been using my quirk to create vials of purulent biohazards for All for One to use as extortion leverage in the black market of the underground to add more funds to the Nomu Project as well as have further political status in the underworld (how this is possible considering is beyond me giving he is at the top).

The only funny thing that came out of this so far was when Toga tried to use my blood to transform into me when she slashed my arm, only to vomit profusely and become bodily ill as she swallowed quarter of a cup full.

"Just because these tungsten bands repress my quirks – doesn't make it inactive." rebuking her whilst doing my best not to laugh hysterically. It's because of Kurogiri being the diplomatic devil's advocate that I'm still in one piece and not lying in a puddle of blood! I must've tried to escape at least once a week so now they've resorted to using warp gates to get me from point A to B. You can only say so much before you learn the hard way that there are boundaries you just don't cross for each induvial.

what doesn't help is that All For One has been warping & filling that that man-child (whom I've learnt is Tomura) head with blatant lies we're siblings of some sort. He forgot to mention the crucial details that due to _billions_ upon billions of people with quirks, there are going to be some out there that have similar quirks – but are off-shoots.

Like Kirashima and Tetsutetsu's hardening quirk – similar but very different. I also know that my parents only had me because it was a precarious time to bring up children during the 'reign' of All for One.

As well as having a regeneration quirk (courtesy of my old man), I also inherited my mother's (who was an Interrogator in her younger years and Nana Shimura's informant) Necrotic quirk.

If heroes are one side of the coin and villains the other, I guess Interrogators are in a way, the edge of the coin itself. The Bureau monitors, assist with the police's enquiries and take down targets by any means necessary– regardless of their standing in society. It came about since the beginning of the Age of All Might. Only because the ordinary person was worried that if a powerful Hero like that decided to go turn villainous – they would be left vulnerable and incapable of defending themselves.

But as of late, more and more Interrogators are defecting over to the league of villains or Yakuza. I wasn't sure why or how exactly. Well, 60% of us were on the hit list of being recruited, some torn from families and friends alike. so, most were drafted into the Bureau either by hero recommendation or reconditioning/rehabilitation. I was still worrying about where Jin had got to. If he wasn't in the warehouse then where had he been the whole time?

And what happened to Maki and Logi also? It posed too many questions.

I miss being a Teacher Assistant – I was still learning how to successfully interact socially and I had not long mastered the art of small talk that didn't involve the best method of getting a confession from a target. I'm also beginning to trust more, but I still don't know if it's a good thing or not.

Hmmmm…it's been awfully quiet today. I tip-toed towards the cold iron bars at the front of my holding room, trying to crane my head as much as I could so I could see any movement. Only to have some new clothes shunted to me from a warp gate.

"You're nauseating to look at. This would be more befitting of you…."

"Th-thank you, brother, you are too generous to me"

I can't argue with him because he'll kill me without a trace of thought nor morale.

"You don't sound _**grateful**_ …"

"Oh! I am!" My voice cracked, holding up the tattered shorts and bloodstained t-shirt "Just speechless at your munificence!"

He went to grab me through the bar, making me flinch in terror. Seeing me do this would make him laugh with sadistic joy. Mother always said to never trust a person whose face you can't see, but judging the expression of his eyes, he was taking pleasure in the act of intimidating me.

He retracted his hand slowly, purposefully with his fingers jerking. I guess…..in some ways All for One is doing me a favour through this lie of his – means I get to live for another day.

"I wouldn't Kill you yet….. _unless you persist_ on escaping that is…."

I continued to look down at the floor, not meeting his callous gaze.

"No….. I won't…."

"Good. Your brother is going to be busy this afternoon with a potential new player."

"Could I…can I least know who it is?"

I never got an answer from him. As soon as he left through the warp gate I slumped to my knees, gasping a sigh of relief. I whispered low so that no one could overhear myself rambling as I drew my friend's face on the dusty floor. It was my way of keeping cabin fever at bay.

"I'm doing my best to save you the trouble of rescuing me All Might but I'm running out of ideas. Would you believe that I even tried to escape by climbing into the air ducts– only I ended up crashing into their main office. I know, but I had to do something! you'd be laughing your ass off at my hare-brained ideas…..I guess in a way, you rubbed off on me…"

I quickly brushed away the crude drawing so that no one would make the connection should they barge in.

Hours must have passed until I heard a commotion from upstairs followed by what sounded like…...explosions? I shot up from my dilapidated bed and over to where the bars were to try and see if I could hear better.

"Can't stand morons like you who can't get to the damned point! Basically you're saying, 'we wanna cause trouble, be our pal!' What a joke! I've always admired All Might's triumphs. No matter what any of you jerks say... Nothing's ever gonna change that!"

"B-BA-BAKUGO! BAKUGO I'm down here! Come on you angry ferret can't you hear me?!" I knew that voice and that voice alone could only leave me elated because I knew deep down that it wouldn't be long until a certain person was about to make an appearance – at least that's what I'm _hoping_.

My lungs burned as I hollered until my throat was raw with adrenaline induced cries; gripping and shaking the bars frantically.

There was brief silence and some shuffling across the floor – crap! What if _he_ comes down here? Hang on, what's that low rumbling sound? The brickwork is beginning to crumble away.

" _ **SMASSH!"**_

Great, I'm stuck down here and at risk of being buried alive under rubble and he's up there playing demolition Derby! Just a second…..

Ahahahahahaaaaa! All Might! And by the sounds of it, there's a few more pro-heroes up there also…. they're…they're storming the place! Grabbing the nearest object (which happened to be a metal wash sink which I ripped out of the wall) I began hammering away at the hinges of the cell door.

"come on….Come ON! I haven't got much of a window here! Ha! That's one pin knocked out! – now for the other one…."

Thundering footsteps continued to storm the place until it spilled down to where I was. A commander began barking down his walkie-talkie.

"We have a survivor here Naomasa…..huh? It's blue…..just a second. Miss Show me your hands! NOW! …..Sir? Yes they're badly scarred and it looks like the keloid scarring goes just past her wrists. Really? O-o-ok"

He commanded some of his subordinates to tear the cell door down, their medic checking me over as soon as they escorted me through the building's emergency exit. We had to get out far, far away from the battle scene as All Might began his assault with All For One.

"Apart from a little dehydration, you appear to be fine Grim. We can take the bracelets off as soon as we get into the hospital's biohazard room. We don't know how long your quirk's been held in for so for safety sake…."

"What about All Might? And the others? We really should assist!"

"No it's alright, he insisted that we rescue the boy and any survivors in the building. We had also been trying to track you down for some time also. we only had your letter and your uncle to go by"

I turned to look out into the distance. I couldn't shout out to All Might because it might of distract him. I've seen him angry but not like _that_. My goodness, I guess All for One enraged him for taking Bakugo! I admitted it did unnerve me and for once, I could see where the average citizen was coming from. The fight itself was intense with each shockwave created by All Might's punches reverberated through the air.

I couldn't watch the fight in the end – knowing me I would've jumped in to keep an old promise we made as Kids.

' _As your friend, I'll make sure no one lays a finger on you'_

well…it's more _developed_ since then. For starters, he wasn't quirkless now – and we were more than 'just' friends now (I haven't quite pinpointed it yet – then again I'm ridiculously new at this thanks to spending a good long ass time in The Bureau). But I had to trust him with this. If All For One was defeated, then we could all sleep at night with both eyes closed knowing that we wouldn't be spirited away in the night.

I imagine my mother would be crying in sheer relief that her nightmare would almost be over now. My father would be bawling like a baby knowing that my mother had promised All Might me if he could make that happen. I turned to the medic.

"If anything happens to him I'll take a metal baseball bat and individually beat your ancestors out you!"

"Grim I don't think that would be necessary! And I don't think All Might would approve of it! Do you want me to take the Quirk suppressant bracelets off?"

My face flushed a timid crimson because the way my hands were now, I could use this opportunity to do something I had been wanting to do for such a long time.

"N-No…. _not yet_ …" I squeaked, briefly burying my face in my hands.

The medic chuckled at me warmly, adjusting his helmet.

"That bad huh? That Explains _a lot_."

"hmmm? What exactly?"

"No….I swore I wouldn't say"

"you **do** realise I'm an interrogator…..right?"

"Yes, and you do realise that if I told you the conversation All Might had with Naomasa….."

I began to grin ear to ear devilishly, causing the medic to stop in his tracks.

"Ohhhh nonononoooo Let the rest of the pro heroes go and round up the rest of the survivors, we're sending you to the hospital! Got that? We need to clear the area now otherwise All Might can't do his job properly"

"Fine, fine…."

Climbing into the helicopter, I could just manage to steal a small glimpse of him before ushered inside. They were all fighting, giving it their all but as soon as the medic confirmed I was safe, they tucked me away between two guards, going as far as putting a blindfold on.

"we can't have you being reckless miss. Sorry. And Naomasa requested that we do this – just until we get to your destination"

I managed a slow, acknowledging nod (I was feeling airsick from the constant tremors), only to be followed by garbled static over the airways. An irate voice grumbled

"What the heck? Turn that off!"

"I'm trying to sir but it's – sir…..Sir she's convulsing! What's that purulent green liquid coming from her mouth?"

"Dammit it's those suppression bracelets! Get her to quarantine stat and have them removed!"

I can't quite recall, just constantly coughing through the violent expulsion of air from my lungs and tasting gangrenous liquid which wasn't exactly smooth as silk. I was overloading.

As soon as they got me into quarantine they hacked off the bracelets – and that was after they shunted my arms into a specialised sealed vacuumed box. When they did remove the blindfold my arms were horrendous to look at! It was something out of a saw movie!

"Yikes!" I sputtered, coughing the last of disgusting liquid into a biohazard waste bucket. Even the person behind the quarantine screen felt queasy seeing how badly split they had become, new tears erupted from various places on my palms and forearms. But my regeneration was quicker than before – but it this was going to take a while before it settles down and stabilises again to just the hand area again.

It wasn't till 2-3 days after being drained that I was allowed out of quarantine. I still had to stay in the hospital to receive specialised antibiotics through I.V. and no one came to visit. It was only that I overheard some staff about Toshinori in a sideward that I powerwalked over.

Scanning the names on each door frantically until I saw his last name. why was he here? was he beat up badly? No one had told me a thing since I was admitted.

" _ **The 'Symbol of peace is dead'. The embers inside me have vanished"**_

Those words struck suddenly - like a rusty blade into me as I overheard the conversation from the other side of the door. I was about to knock but….part of me wanted to listen to more of their conversation. It transpired that my mother's confidante was that sadist's grandmother. I wish I hadn't listened in now. My growing need to track him down and ensure that none of his schemes worked was getting the better of me.

I did play Shogi with Tomura after all – resulting in a stalemate. That was frustrating - especially when he would wryly grin at me.

A Doctor loomed over me, making me shrink back as if I was caught with chocolate around my mouth.

"And _**what**_ do you think you're doing out of bed Miss Yakota? You should be in bed resting"

"Ah….I was seeing a friend of mine –"

"Another day Miss Yakota, Mr Yagi is very tired and had sustained some injuries so if you don't mind….."

In defiance, I knocked loudly on his door, looking up at the doctor and shrugged at him as I did it. Not that the good doctor was happy about that but heck I'm rebelling here!

"Toshinori Yagi are you awake let alone alive?" My voice stern, but also concerned.

I can hear him say _'shit! She said my whole name!'_ behind the door.

"I am, I am Kasumi-Chan! Let yourself in!"

walking in I saw Naomasa and Gran Torino, although relieved to see that I was up and about, they doing their best to hide their smirks. Gran Torino was first to leave along with Naomasa.

"I'll leave you two to …. _catch up._ Good to see you're well Kasumi"

"Thanks, Naomasa. Glad you guys are ok too"

I could see Toshinori looking at him knowingly, but at the same time twiddling his thumbs, thinking of what to say.

As soon as we were left on our own he was the first to speak out.

"Now before you say anything –"

"what in Superman's tights happened to you? You look ready for Halloween!"

"I won….but….."

"your days as the number 1 hero are, so to speak, over."

He just nodded, looking at his bandaged hands. my once, hard-hearted gaze began to crumble away, murmuring and scolding myself for being harsh on him as I plonked down on a space on his bed.

"But I still have things I need to do. The young boy Midoriya will need my guidance into becoming –"

"And he will Toshi-Kun. As his mentor, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"How are you holding up? Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner but we had to make the plan airtight"

"Ohh….I almost escaped three times whilst I waited to be rescued, been in quarantine with a biohazard level six tape around my side ward for the past- "

"Level six!?" His eyes wide open, shocked.

"yeah – didn't think you could reach that level but because my quirk was repressed for so long it caused a biohazard overload. So there goes any hope of me actually knowing what your hands and face feel like. That sucks."

" I think that's the least of your worries Kasumi-Chan, we've still got the rest of the summer and there's festival at Yuuei. And The Bureau...and there's the League of Villians still to contend with..."

"ohhhh just you wait! Chief is going to need to answer some questions from yours truly! Sending us out there on a botched mission. I'll need to do my own kind of investigation so I can track down my comrades. Especially my mentor Jin – he wasn't there that night so I need to know where he is. if I can find him I can get some answers from him at least. well I hope I can"

"I'll help you in any way I can - despite my handicap"

"You're not handicapped. If anything you're sort of... retired I guess…Hey! I know it's random but since you mentioned that festival at Yuuei and that reminds me – You can teach me to dance!"

"Wait….what? I can't dance Kasumi-chan!"

"yes you can! I've seen you practice with a mop several times in the past! You're very light on your feet from what I've seen"

"How have we've gone from finding your teammates to dancing? And I was struggling to change the head on the mop"

"So the slow, romantic music in the background was just to encourage you to change the head on the mop then? Is that what sixteen-year-old boys did back then?"

I could see him burn redder and redder as he tried to explain his actions before conceding to teach me. All this serious talk can wait a little bit longer. After what we've been through we could do with some form of normality - until we leave the hospital that is. Gently we leaned against one another, the side our heads lightly touching. Looking out to a familiar sight outside the window.

"glad you're alright though, who else is going to catch me falling from that tree in under two minutes flat?"

Toshinori draped an arm around my shoulder, asserting himself "well…I don't know about now…"

"Don't worry, if you get stuck in a tree I'll return the favour" My cheeks became a dusty pink.

He must have laughed for a good minute because we both recalled that when It was my turn, we had to call the fire brigade because we both got stuck as he got caught in branch on the way down by his shirt and I was so afraid of heights at the time, I clung to the other branch, bawling out apologies to him.

* * *

A/N: On to chapter two! hope you have enjoyed this little introduction to this second part! Take care!


	2. Izuku's starting to piece it together

A/N: Hi everyone! I've done this as both first person and 3rd person purely because there are certain characters that will be 'on the case' (so to speak) but! hope you guys enjoy chapter two!

* * *

"I hope you find what you need Miss Yakota. How are your wounds?"

They were moving my belongings into my new room based in the dormitories. I had to politely ask the guys in the removable van to _carefully_ carry the wardrobes (as well as fragile objects like my T.V! I need that…for social research). Toshinori wasn't going to be able to leave the hospital for a couple more days so I had been visiting when I could. The problem was sneaking past the security guards and media. The number of times I've had to show my I.C (Interrogator card), it's a wonder if they have a memory like a vinyl record that keeps skipping – or an overstuffed laptop.

I brought my attention back into the room before he suspected me spacing out ever so slightly.

"Fine Principle Nezu! The Dr at the hospital said that the infection in my lungs have now reached safer levels to be around people - so another week of antibiotics should do the job. Thank you for letting me stay in the dorms here. I'll….do my best not to cause you trouble."

"Oh nonsense. Besides, there's an upside to having an interrogator in the building."

He's not beating about the bush I see. Furrowing my eyebrows with curiosity, I leant against the bookshelf.

"If I may, I sense an extra covert mission, sir."

"Astute as always. As you're aware and have been updated by your good friend Midnight, the dormitories aren't just to safeguard our students…. it's become apparent that there is a possibility of a traitor among us."

"Really? I…..take it you want me to find out and report back any findings?"

The principal looked out of the window of his office, staring out towards the busload of students offloading onto the tarmac – bags in tow. I, on the other hand, was digesting the idea that there was a similar situation occurring here as well as back 'underground'.

"I believe what is happening here is also in connection with the disarray of The Bureau. Chief Hirai is more than happy for you to take this on – as well as to conduct your ongoing investigations. Your room is on floor one, and you'll have your key card provided to you. It's also been fitted in with specs given to us by Chief Hirai so it can look inconspicuous with a press of a button – complete with a specialised cupboard for your Interrogator equipment."

This was great news! It meant that I could continue under the safety of the school. I would just need to be quiet when leaving and entering the dorms.

"While you're here miss Yakota, I must remind you of your teaching assistant duties – we have the summer festival by the end of the week. I understand the circumstances – but they're still teenagers, and this will bring some normality back into their lives. We already have 70% of the school attending."

I have a strange feeling that there's going to be a catch, I mean, this _was_ too convenient - I'm not knocking it! But at the same time, I was waiting for the punchline.

"Am I also to assume I'm going to be some hall monitor?"

"Well…..since you've volunteered – what a good idea of yours! You can oversee the festivities! We have pro heroes of course who will be ensuring the student's safety – but you can use your _particular_ skill set to do what they wouldn't be cleared to do. Do you understand what I'm asking you?"

Ah bother – how'd I get into these little predicaments? Oh, that's right, I tend to jump in headfirst blindfolded!

"Yes Principal. Clear as that student who has a crystal quirk."

"Good. Look forward to our next chat – maybe over tea next time?"

A soft, calm smile crept across my face as I headed out of his office.

"Of course. Good to be back."

No sooner had I got out, my phone leapt about in my jean pocket, buzzing for attention.

"Hello?"

"KASUMIII! Two words! Summer Festival! I'm going to be DJ! The host with the most! It's going to be electric!"

"H-Hizashi! Calm down! You'll bust my phone speaker at this rate! It's not just a dance – there are various stalls by the business department and fireworks by the support group. Other students are creating their own fun stalls. Everyone is pitching in!"

"Yeah! But did you ever go to one?"

"Of course, I did! Toshinori would tow me along. I still have the prizes he won for me. Apart from the goldfish…..it got old….realllly old."

"Oh yeah…..the martial Art group are doing a watermelon smash contest."

"…you will hide me when that happens yes?"

"Kasumi I can't guarantee –"

"I don't want another photo of me covered in sticky watermelon flesh! Please! I'm determined to have a normal(ish) photograph to add to my minuscule collection of just one."

His incessant laughing isn't doing him any justice at all, my face burning with the realisation of how ridiculous I sounded. It's not helping me either when I got into my new room; I could see the photograph staring at me, knowing that it trigged off fond memories.

After saying goodbye to him, I hung up (I did say I would swing by his radio station Friday beforehand – apparently there was some music he had that might be good for the festival). The picture relic still glistened through its tattered frame. Picking it up carefully, so it didn't fall apart, a few comforting words escaped my lips.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…..A little dirt never hurt anyone. I'm going to miss that insufferable mountain – I wonder if he'll ever return….."

The frame itself was made of cedar wood, the nodules where over the years I had been holding it.

Not even bothering to take my gaze away, I pressed the button, showing a spider web of cryptic clues, photographs, classified information and ongoing CCTV screens.

"Guess for the time being; I should crack on with this…" Lovingly putting away the photo in a draw and then sitting in front of the CCTV screens, playing back through old footage.

The issue was finding what happened _after I_ got shoved into the warp gate.

It wasn't till after an hour in that I spotted a bloody Logi stumbling and fighting off her attacker – or was she escaping from her deserved justice? It's a pity that I can't even hear or see her mouth so I could at least lip read.

It looks there was a group of pale shadows surrounding her before she was dragged into an alleyway. I don't see Maki either anywhere in the vicinity. Not even evidence of a struggle or him leaving the building. Then again, I still don't know his quirk. Only that he was better than any polygraph, this side of the world, even interrogators in Europe were requesting his assistance in cases that had gone cold.

Wracking my brains for a clue or sign, I had lost myself withing the cascading archives of my mind – what did I miss? If only I had someone with me with a fresh pair of eyes to look at the whole picture. Closing down the system after staring at it for so long, I put on my interrogator uniform and as Grim, decided to head out.

* * *

Class 1-A were having a contest to see who had the best dormitory room amongst themselves. The atmosphere itself was highly charged even without Denki's quirk activated or having president Mic there to do the witty commentary. Unfortunately for Mineta (or fortunately for the rest of 1-A however you looked at it), no one looked into his room for fear that the perverted theme locked away in his room would be off the charts.

As the rest of the class headed off to see Ojiro's room, an afterimage caught the young boy's attention. All he saw was the black cowl-like cape ripple as the visage quietly passed from across the hall. Rather than pursue it, his quaking boots decided it was safer to head into the safety of where the rest of the group was.

It wasn't till later on when everyone was munching on the cake Satou had baked that a conversation about haunted building and urban legends was struck up amongst themselves.

"I overheard from a conversation that it was a student that failed so badly, her soul just decided it had enough and left the owner's body – seeking a more intelligent and more worthy body to inhabit."

Denki frowned until a devilish smirk appeared on his carefully placed fingers - as if to imitate the act of contemplation.

"Well you're screwed Momo if that's the case." He finally announced, "after all; you've been getting top marks in the class every time!"

Momo paled, trying to find some logic within the ruse cooked up by the prankster.

"I-It's N-No-Not true! And how do you know it's a SHE? It could be a boy."

"Because Momo….there's only one person in this entire school that has failed so miserably her name was in the book of records!"

"and who would that be?"

"…I don't know. But it's in the book!"

Now everyone was intrigued – all but Bakugo who was asleep in his dorm during the unfurling of a possible, and potential mystery.

Sero pushed open the door leading out into the corridors "well Mineta, which way did it go?"

"We're going to investigate it Sero?"

"What if it's not a ghost but _**a villain**_?"

That was the last thing the class needed to hear, after what they experienced from the past few weeks – they didn't need or want another invasion. But something didn't feel right to Izuku. Yes, many villains have broken in, but most of the time the pro heroes had swiftly dealt with it without them knowing.

For Mineta to spot a figure walking the halls at this time of night without a murmur or assurance from a teacher warranted an investigation at least.

But Sero did have a point. In the end, after very little convincing from Kirishima, Mineta jumped at the chance. The idea of how cool and manly he would appear to the ladies was good enough to lead the investigation – from behind Izuku.

"where was it heading Mineta?" His voice interjected, making his way out with Sero through the door, along with a few brave souls in tow.

"If I can recall, there's a library on the first floor to the right – I-I saw it go in that direction."

"I'll go with Sero, Kirishima and Tenya – to investigate it."

It was decided by Tenya that it would've been best they all went together (safety in numbers), tiptoeing intrepidly down the dimly lit winding corridors. A few creaks and groans from the pipes made ochaco edge closer to Izuku, their arm unknowingly brushing against each other. When she did she let out a squeak, blaming it on a tiny mouse which looked up at her confused. There were a few chuckles from some of her classmates which caused her to blush as her eyes rolled with embarrassment.

She had meant to get advice from her teaching assistant. There were still many things Ochaco needed to question the blunette, but she was awaiting news that Miss Yakota had been discharged from the hospital.

When they entered the library, it had looked like someone had been rummaging around haphazardly. Tenya picked up a book that was left exposed on top of a computer.

"Even if it's a ghost they are disrespecting the rules of the library!"

Tsuyu pointed out the large printed sign hanging above them.

"Technically So are you by talking."

Whilst they were scavenging around for clues, the interrogator was watching above them from the air vents, entertained by the group's jitteriness.

' _I could do with some extra training…..been a while since I've done stealth capture. Now…..who looks like a calm, collective person in the group…..'_

Calculative eyes scanned the group ,resting on the unsuspecting student. With a slow, steady breath, Grim took out her senbon needle and threw it at the fragile lightbulb.

 _ ***smash!***_

The only object illuminating the room had been shattered, leaving bearly enough natural light even for shadows to take shape.

It was worse when Shoto created a flickering, warm ember – the last thing they saw was Momo's distraught expression matching her cries of terror as they watched her become engulfed by the air vents. Her cries became faint as she was whipped further away.

"We've got to help her!" Ochaco grabbed Izuku, almost shaking him half to death. "Wh-where's Mina? A-And Koji? They couldn't of….surely?"

Izuku's eyes darted around, following the metallic racket. "They've disappeared as well as Mineta Ochaco…..we need to know where they're being taken to!"

But again, all there were was to go by was the screams and clanging from students that were pulled up one by one into the vents as they all ran through the building, trying to find where it would strike next. That was - until a mischevious but ominous laugh reverberated through the dark, silent halls.

"Shouldn't you be _asleep?_ You know it's past your curfew….."

Tenya was dragged upwards next

The apathetic voice sent shivers down Izuku's spine – and yet the speech patterns were strangely familiar. If he could only recall the exact conversation where this took place!

It wasn't long though. The shapeless figure carefully dropped down in front of them, taking form as it stood up, showing a toothy grin that could make Shoto's hair turn completely white (if he wasn't so prepared for anything and everything). All that was left was Shoto, Fumikage, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Izuku.

"Ahh that was refreshing – you've still got it Grim!"

She stretched her legs and bent backwards, cracking her spine before looking at her watch, she gave the impression that she was in a hurry to be somewhere. Izuku was stunned, it was as if she wasn't quite acknowledging their existence – unbeknownst to them was, in fact, she hadn't noticed them because cementoss was going to teach her some super moves in a specialised facility.

Izuku signalled to the remaining few to keep quiet and follow the interrogator as close as they could without her noticing.

"Invader Zim?"

" _Interrogator Grim"_ Tsuyu corrected Ochaco.

"Since when have the school needed one of them?"

"maybe since the whole All for One they felt the need for extra security?"

Tsuyu was interrupted by Shoto as they drew closer to the training area, seeing Grim go inside its doors and calling out Cementoss's name.

"That would be plausible – but I think it's been going on for longer than that. My old man has been paying close attention to one of the Teaching assistants here. He didn't say who though but when I was doing my intern with him I came across an old media file hidden behind a book called war and peace."

Ochaco almost tripped over her own two feet in shock. "Who reads that? That's a heavy book!"

"Apparently he did - then cut out its middle and put it in the book. Compared to the other books on his shelf – that one looked the most warn and tattered. So I investigated it, and there was this old media footage."

"Do you have it on you? Have you watched it?"

"I've seen it, and I still have the media file on me Izuku. You have to be careful with it because it's the only one in its existence according to my sister. How he got hold of it I don't know, according to her, all traces of this was destroyed"

Fumikage decided to head back with Tsuyu as it was becoming later and his shadow was becoming more and more restless within him, leaving the three to watch from a nearby window. Whoever this woman was, there must've been a reason that they were left untouched.

* * *

"Cementoss! I'm here as you've asked!" I called out, waving my hands about enthusiastically. After scaring the crap out most of the students, I'm sure they will remain tucked in their beds now ( I did swaddle them after all when I brought them back to their room – that's what my warden did when I tried sneaking out of the bureau)…..although I'm sure I've forgotten a few of them.

Couldn't face Shoto and Fumikage in case they reveal my disguise. Shoto can easily burn my cowl off (and my hair off !) whilst the other one would be able to track me through his shadow and pin me down in place….

Cementoss was doing the final checks on the extractor fans and filters. I asked him to help me out with my quirk control – being that my quirk has no effect on him _at all._ He's made of cement.

"Just setting up Grim. You know you shouldn't be exerting yourself too much, you've not long been discharged."

"I'll be fine" waving off his concerns "I have to get stronger – for his sake and to uphold my promise."

"You can't keep your promise if you're sick. I believe he's looking forward to the summer festival and getting back into teaching the youngsters."

"Of course he would…he can't help but help others – despite the consequences. That in itself gives me more reason to protect him." I pretended to fend off invisible persecutors as if Toshinori was right behind me. Cementos placed his stony hand on my shoulders, halting a mid-punch.

"But you're no different Grim. You're willing to put others before yourself so that they can see another day – and yet you're not a hero."

"That's because Heroes protect the future…..interrogators ensure it happens by giving the necessary tools to both the police and heroes alike the correct information required."

"Grim, you're parroting from the book. What makes you think you're any different from a hero, villain or interrogator?"

I can see what he was trying to do. As he stepped back into a fighting stance – the extractor fans & filter s going into overdrive.

"Because as I've said before…." Taking my gloves off as I got ready with my open palm strikes, the tears and rips splintered across and up my arms, getting ready to go on the offence.

I couldn't help but blissfully smile as I engulf the area around myself with biohazard, ready to push myself beyond my own limits with cementoss's assistance.

"The rise of Heroes and villains alike can be traced to their social roots. But to me _….. threats, promises and good intentions don't amount to action._ "

* * *

chapter 2 done! i'm working towards the summer festival as well as a few revealing moments so bear with! again, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter :)


	3. The Importance of Touch

A/N: Hi! Here is chapter 3! hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter is the summer festival - yay!

* * *

 **" _Kasumi-chan hurry up! We're gonna miss the fireworks!"_**

 **" _I'm going as fast as I can Toshi-kun! My yukata doesn't have much give!"_**

 **" _I'll carry you – up we go!"_**

A blinding light struck me right in my eyes as the dream was getting good!

"Rise and shine rapunzel! You've got a long day ahead of you!"

"Nemuri?" Rubbing my eyes "h-how did you get in?"

Grinning cheekily she pointed "Window – you always leave it unlocked – expecting a late night visitor?! Didn't know you were such a dark horse!"

"Huh? No! No it's just Toshinori would climb through and – it's not helping my case isn't it?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

I couldn't quite understand why she was more animated than usual – it was making me more and more suspicious that not only did she wake me up at 6am, but she was rummaging through my clothes!

"What's the occasion Nemuri? We don't start work, not for another hour – well I don't….not sure about you though."

"You're meeting up with the support class today – I've arranged a special task for them, and I need you there."

Really? To be honest, I haven't been to the support class because the principal assigned me to class 1-A & 1-B. My calendar still says that I have one day to go until Toshinori is discharged from the hospital. We've been speaking on the phone a lot and even on the laptop's webcam. His right arm busted up and in a cast, and yet he still has managed to crack a smile or two.

In the meantime I've been monitoring the halls at night, freaking some of the students out (which I've been enjoying a _little too much_ if I was to be honest here _)_ and working on furthering my quirk – which is proving to be difficult let alone painful.

"Kasumi go and disinfect your hands – the students are going to up and personal when you walk in there….."

My good friend tried her best not to feel nauseous as the gloves slid off and into a biohazard container. I could see that her expression was sympathetic, but at the same time was struggling to hold her breakfast down.

"I know, I know – they look like they've slid across some barbed wire…..ouuu there's a bit of tendon exposed there…better keep that moist."

"Uuuuuughhhh"

During my prattling, the poor soul dashed into the loo and that was that. What was a perfectly normal observation for me…. was enough detail to get her to retch. I should really not talk out loud about it for future reference.

"Are you ok Nemuri? Sorry about that – force of old habit. Why support class today? There's some mouthwash in that medicine cupboard."

"Thanks, I think I'm ok – what is this?"

Peaking through the bathroom door, I spotted her holding a small cardboard box that was old and battered.

"Ah….this…." Plucking it out of her hand "This was, um, I'm going to place it with the others. I must have mislaid it in here when I was finished unpacking."

I wasn't going to tell her what it was – she would have a field day with it. It shouldn't have been in there in the first place because the paper would have gone soggy with humidity (being a bathroom and all).

Bringing the conversation back to the support class I was merely inquisitive due to the fact she was continuously rushing me to get dressed in the clothes she shoved onto me (a pale coral jersey dress that the straps laid loosely off the shoulders)– talk about being hurried to work! She even went as far as style my hair…

"If I don't get you out of this door Kasumi it'll be all for nought. I've even found a white bow to go in your hair."

"I haven't worn this style since I was sixteen…A-anyways, about this -"

"I've given the class a challenge."

"A…challenge…regarding my _hands_ …" I raised an eyebrow at her as I dried my hands

Putting the finishing touches on the side ponytail, her face became not only serious – but stoic which, did put me on edge. It was almost like someone was planning a surprise party only it wasn't but in actual reality, a six-thousand-word report….I hope it's not that!

"Yes! We have had other teaching assistants coming in as well so you're not the only one! I'm teaching as well, so you'll be fiiiiiiine."

My eyes widened. I was never quite sure how her lessons were going to turn out some days. They can either go smoothly without a hitch (and let's be honest here – the students are pretty good here. You might have the odd one or two that are rambunctious, but it was never disruptive) or someone would mention about the popularity of Mt Lady, and that would be it. To keep her calm takes quite a bit of praising!

Walking towards the school, I could see that some of the classes had already begun. Some students that were running late were using their quirks to propel themselves faster.

"Almost there, almost there."

I could hear her whisper to herself incessantly. It's like a sense of urgency – I've seen her resolute expressions countless times sure, but today she had hold of my wrist in a vice-like grip and was now on the verge of dragging me at 50mph!

It didn't even help when we got towards the workshop entrance, she flung me at full pelt – the door was smashed to pieces, and I had an entire bookshelf fall on top of me!

"I'm ok!" came a feeble cry accompanied by a shaky hand popped out from the literature pile and thick manuals.

The support class stared at the heap before they rescued me. Honestly, I thought she was going to rip my arm out of my socket!

Nemuri proceeded to pull me up, dusting me down and signalling me to go introduce myself. She's smiling so peculiar. Almost as if she's got a sinister plan up her sleeve…..oh goodness THAT'S IT! I knew it! Juttering towards the front of the class I gave a tiny wave.

"I'm Sorry to cause such a stir…..i'm Miss Yakota I hear that you require my assistance for an assignment set by Midnight?"

They all nodded enthusiastically. There was one girl there called Mei Hatsume who was feverishly drawing up blueprints. It all came to light when Midnight had finished writing on the board, the words ' _Project sensual Touch!'_ made me stagger backwards, toes curled. The students themselves didn't know what to make of it – neither did I!

"This client here today is here because…she doesn't have a sense of touch!"

" _wait I wouldn't go that far Mi-"_

"Her quirk has robbed her of knowing the variety of textures are like"

" _I-I've used my feet before to feel things like grass an-"_

"This young maiden hasn't even touched a person's skin! As the R-Rated Heroine, I cannot let this slide!"

" _Now this is turning into an awkward speech Midnight."_

"So when you're ready, put on your hazmats suits provided and come up with gloves that look and acts like a second skin!"

I know I've mentioned to & have asked her in the past about what it's like to feel and touch things – but was regarding clothes, food….. _normal things!_

Only a small group of people outside the Beureu have seen these hands of mine – Nemuri, Hizashi, Shota, my parents and Toshinori. And of course the principal and Recovery Girl so you could understand the reluctance of doing a show and tell with the group.

Unveiling them caused a mixed reaction. Some were intrigued – others were reviled but stomached it. That Mei girl was really holding my hands, poking and prodding them about. Some of the exudate pooled in my palm, which caused one person to faint – honestly it's just a blooming hand. Hauling me away into power loader's development studio adjacent, she took it upon herself to further investigate.

"So you can't feel that?" poking it with a metal needle.

"No…..I can't…..exactly. Please be mindful – I'd hate for any of you to get this stuff on your skin."

"We have been informed already, and I've already come up with some ideas of my own! Miss Yakota I'll have enough of my babies on show for you to last you a lifetime!"

"Ah, ok. Mei isn't it? If you are able to then….. I know some people who would take you on as a potential supplier as soon as you reach the third year."

That made the crosshairs in her eyes extend. I've never known such an enthusiastic/borderline mad inventor! Even those back at my other works pale in comparison to her – but she was thorough. Taking wax moulds and measurements and getting me to test prototypes.

"Yikes! What's that?" sharply retracting from a sensory machine.

"Too sensitive Miss Yakota? Let me just tweak th-"

"No no…..it's actually ok Mei…..it feels like it should….. I think."

"Are you sure? We should run some last minute diagnostics before passing it as your personal gloves."

I nodded, sitting on the wooden stool as if I was waiting patiently for my present – or impatiently because my legs were swinging back and forth in excitement. Until my interrogator phone buzzed through from my bag.

"I've gotta take this ok? I'll be right back!"

I hurried to the girl's bathroom, making sure it was safe and quiet – didn't want anyone to walk in whilst I was on the phone with no gloves on!

"Grim speaking."

"Any news on your comrades yet?"

"No chief…..CCTV isn't showing anything apart from Madam Noire running and covered in blood. It's even hard to determine if she's being pursued by her attackers or one of our own. Any news on Jin?"

"No Grim…..he's still hasn't turned up. We managed to locate Maki in Hokkaido wondering about in a daze dehydrated –"

"But he's ok?"

"Like I said, dehydrated but in a stable condition for questioning. Madam Noire wouldn't have gone far….her records are inconsistent which might suggest that she may have gone rogue."

I knew it…but wouldn't that make it too obvious though? The only way I would know for certain would be to speak to Maki himself, find out what happened exactly.

"Chief, Where is Maki now?"

"In Tartarus – protocol requires of it."

Astounded by their decision, I leant against the cold white bathroom tiles. Yes, any interrogator going a.w.o.l for various reasons would be held there for questioning no doubt – but he was found in an abysmal state? What threat would he had posed?

"I'll need access clearance to visit him for questioning chief."

He didn't sound very forthcoming over the phone, trying to pass me off with excuses before relenting.

"All For One is held there also, are you going to manage knowing that?"

"I don't know, I never did come face to face with the man who I _loathe_ – robbed me of my…my"

Seeing that the school had fitted in new biohazard alarms, I could see the digital number creeping up. Some of the pus-filled ooze dripped onto the floor, prompting me to grab some handtowels and clear up.

"If you can get me to see Maki, I'll see if he can open up to me. Maybe I can find out what happened to Jin and the others."

"Don't get too involved Grim, you'll doing that…..family thing…. so, as soon as you locate them you let me know ok?

"O…..kay. I will definitely keep you in the loop."

He hung up. One thing I never understood was his social skills. I mean, Mother wasn't brilliant with it either, but I think it's an interrogator thing…..or is it just my mother's side….who knows.

Goodness, the sunlight is strong this afternoon! Have Mei & I been working on this project for this long? Power loader was keeping an eye on her to ensure that she didn't go off into the deep end.

There was a bit of a commotion at the door, so I hid away behind some rejected trash. Power loader glanced over towards me suspiciously, almost squinting.

Please don't look over to me! I don't want anyone to see me without my gloves on! I think…. I can hear Izuku…..Tenya…..and Ochaco! Leaping spandex tights! I hope they're not here too long.

Scanning their faces, I clocked Izuku looking at my newly made gloves. He even went as far as picking them up and inspecting them.

"This is intricately made Hatsume….who is for?"

"it's an assignment project, and I can't give client details – I'll fail it otherwise."

"ah ok….." placing them down and making notes. What is that boy up to?

I was tucked away for sometime till Izuku's costume upgrade was complete. There were times when they would chat about All Might which caused my face to flush an innocent pink. I didn't know he was discharged from the hospital today? My calendar said it was tomorrow! Th-That's probably why Nemuri was so…I'll repay her back someday. Not sure how, but I will!

The smell of my hands was now becoming pungent, (from the thought of knowing that Toshinori was here) and there's only so many times you can blame power loader for the smell before suspicions are going to rise amongst the students. I have no choice but to stand up, nab the gloves and give a full explanation.

"They're gone Kasumi…you can come out now" Power Loader's voice was low and stern.

Huh? They must've left whilst I was planning and rambling to myself…..

There were loud clangs and a few smashes of glasses here and there as I shot upwards stiffly, bowing over and over again in gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough for keeping my location a secret. I'll repay you back the debt! Interrogator's honour!"

"If you can use Mei to make you more gloves and equipment in the future it'll be enough for me."

"Su-sure! I can do that! There's a lot of potential here and …and"

The gloves slid on snugly just like second skin. You couldn't tell that they were gloves, they gave off the illusion that I had nails (which was overjoyed with!), but I couldn't quite put my finger on it (no pun intended) but when I put them on there were strange sensations running through my hands.

"what you're experiencing there is _touch._ Mei and I worked on the electrical signals _or lack thereof_ in your hands and amplified them. The gloves just turn up the signals that were already there. She's also done it so that the gloves neutralise the biohazard without suppressing your quirk – so no chance of you overloading. We've kept the schematics in case it goes well –"

"give me 3 months worth!"

"what?"

"Just take my money! I'm so pleased right now I would like 3 months worth pretty please."

Smiling away like an ecstatic senseless idiot I begged power loader to make me some – but he could only make me two more for now until we both knew that they worked definitely.

Well, that's fine by me! I'll give these bad boys a test run till then! I ran over towards the Gamma Gym where I knew where Nemuri was – she would be stoked for me I'm sure! I know Toshinori would be!

Now, where was that hairbrush that Nemuri stuffed into my satchel– ah here it is! Quickly neatening my hair up and bow in the reflection of a nearby window I could help but hum a chipper tune, trying to do a little dance (which was just a shuffling of the feet sadly).

My hair feels soft…..haha! it's smooth too! A few kinks here and there but this is awesome!

I could even feel the wind glide over my fingertips – I know it's not much to some people, but I guess it was like switching on hearing aids on and hearing for the first time would be one way to describe it. …..

I was even revelling in the sensation of how the door felt when I opened it with a loud _**bam!**_

Darting my eyes about to see if she was still there – but she wasn't….in fact, no one was…that was odd. Using my mobile, I rang her up.

"Hey, Kasumi! How did it go?!"

"It's wonderful Nemuri – that girl is a genius, I felt my hair for the first time in decades! Is that what hair feels like? Where are you? I hear Toshinori's been discharged from hospital – is that right?"

She was chuckling away, trying to calm me down

"You're like a puppy – calm down. I don't know because everyone has hair that feels different."

"Really? Of course! I mean, if they look different they sure, they'd feel different. Where are you?"

"Having a teacher's meeting – the usual place, just wait outside,I'll get _someone_ to walk you to the shops. Can't be too careful now since you were captured last time. The Bureau are still locating the last of your bio vials aren't they?"

"mmmhmmm… only a few left to go thankfully. Ok, I'll be waiting outside till then."

It was a nerve-wracking forty-five minutes of my life! Pacing up and down, tweaking my hair. she even said that Toshiori was in there in the meeting with them so here's hoping! It's been a while since I've been this anxious. It's not even a first date and I'll be making a trench from pacing the floor at this rate!

Holding my breath in each time the door would open – only to exhale deflated when it was a different hero. Even Hizashi had to take a double take , leaning in from the side as if to gossip.

"what's with the get-up?"

"Nemuri did this to me."

"Even the uh…..hair?"

"uh-huh…..a throwback I know but my hair was a little shorter back then. She said it was a special occasion."

Hizashi cleared his throat.

"from one friend to another…it suits you still."

"Thanks" I smiled back, watching him take his leave.

Nemuri sauntered out, still telling me to stay put for five more minutes, the person in question was finishing up speaking with the principal. That, and she'll catch up with me tomorrow, winking and laughing off into the distance.

The door creaked open, he was still talking to principal Nezu about how the students were progressing. He looked so proud as he continued to praise them.

"Take care Toshinori, hope your evening goes well. _ahem,_ safe journey also Kasumi."

If Nemuri was here with Hizashi, still I think they would be taking a photograph of the moment Toshinori was for once in his life, speechless. I could revel in this for some time.

"Toshi-Kun you ok? Y-You, look like you've seen a ghost…." The silence and the long eye contact was making me self-conscious more and more. He shook his head as if to snap out of whatever moment he was in and doing his trade mark smiles.

"you wanted to go to shops? For f-food wasn't it?"

"yep!" I gently bumped my hips against his. "we can actually hold hands now outside U.A. if you wanted to… Um…..How's your arm?"

"I-IT'S great!" His voice cracked, attempting to do a flex pose but failing. I'm doing my best to not bust a gut here. Even walking to the supermarket, he kept glancing over to me – and when I was just doing mundane food shopping I caught him muttering to himself, looking over towards me and then back to mumbling (or arguing with himself) - what is going through his head?

Because of his arm being busted and all, I volunteered that I would stay at his for a short while – at first he was surprised, but then his expression softened into gratitude, appreciating the help. As soon as we walked into his apartment, a thought flashed through my head.

"Oh yeah!" blurting out because I remembered, making him spluttered some blood while he was trying to contrate picking on a film.

"This girl called Mei Hatsume made me these gloves, and I can feel things now! It's wonderful!"

He laughed, saying that it was a good thing that I was able to experience new things and that I should relish the moment.

However, curiosity got the better of me I just had to know! After all, Nemuri did say that everyone's hair is different. I plonked my hands on his head in stealth surprise attack.

"Your hair is like a lion's! Fluffy and…..rough? Is that the right word?"

I noticed his body stiffened up as I ran my fingers through his hair and bangs, but was too engrossed at how fluffy it was (I mean we're talking about exploring the sense of touch here, and this guy had two going on here! How can it be both rough in some places and fluffy like a chick in others?) that I didn't even notice the relaxed groan escaping his lips.

"Kasumi-Chan you're making it difficult for me to concentrate….."

I weaved myself under his arm, so I was standing in close proximity between him and the shelves DVDs, showing him my gloves.

"But it means I'll know what your hands feel like also as well as your face" unaware of what was running through his head.

"H-How about an action film?" He coughed, wiping some of the blood off of his mouth.

"Okay, but don't you get into the film? – like _really, really_ get into it – especially if it's an all-out hero action film….."

"I'll be ok! Maybe it'll disperse some pent-up frustration…."

"Pent…..up frustrations? Oh! Like the time when your dad asked me to get you up ready for U.A, there was some groaning from your room and – "

"I had flu!"

"But you said it was pent-up frustration….but it would explain the soggy tissues in the bin though….."

He almost choked half to death! Scaring me in the process! Dashing to his kitchen and head back with a glass of water as he had to sit down to recompose.

" Good Grief I knew you were naive at best Kasumi-chan, but time in The Bureau has left you missing vital life skills."

"Excuse me, but I know anatomy like no one's business but life skills? Well, maybe you could teach me!?"

"we'd end up with enough to make a football team – _not that I would mind…._ "

"hmmm?"

"I'll teach you when we're married."

"I…I look forward to it!"

As the film started, I held my hand in his, huddled up to him. Pleased that he was home, unaware that he wasn't concentrating on the film at all, but was smiling warmly down towards where my head rested on his chest. A lustful thought tried to slink into his head before he forcefully abolished it away. For the time being, choosing to allow the deep blush of cerise spread from his head down to his neck.

* * *

A/N: And now to write in the festival! I can get some more pairing in now :) hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Summer Festival Begins! part 1

A/N: part one of the festival! sorry for the lateness! I've also been doodling and brainstorming ^_^;; hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Well this a first. Waking up in the morning to a warm blonde mane in my face which was snoring away.

I borrowed one of his merchandise shirts for sleep ware – it has on it, his face with a night cap with the words 'justice never sleeps!'

Judging by him spread-eagle in the bed - I beg to differ.

We must've fell asleep as we chatted away, the festival was tonight, and he got carried away with the idea of going to all the stalls available.

"It'll be like old times! Not only the students will be showing their own ability, I hear they're having a competition amongst themselves…..I should have a go at judging!"

"Toshi-Kun if you're fired up just thinking about it, imagine class 1A and 1B? I sense an all-out turf war…."

"Ahhhhh Kasumi-Chan….you think too much! Just imagine what creativity those bright young men and women will bring to the table"

"If I know Mineta and Denki….a hostess bar"

"…w-well"

And it went on till we fell asleep, still mumbling away – I even thought at one point we were talking to each other in our sleep! Maybe I was just dreaming it ….

Rising from the bed, I groggily tip-toed across towards the living room. 5 A.M….really? It's slightly twilight outside with just a peep of sunlight rolling in.

Flicking through the t.v with some toast in my mouth, I was back to observing the most puzzling contraption – Hero ads!

' _Do you suffer from aching muscles after a day of taking down Villains and taxes?'_

Sitting there cross legged on Toshinori's sofa, I contemplated – where do they get ideas for this? It both amazes me and confounds at the length the media will go to get the consumer to buy products they don't need. Mind you, I ache when I've finished doing my reports! Huh, It looks like an ad from 5 years ago…..

"A-All Might's in this ad too? He's appeared in 5 of them so far. Obviously appealing to the female masses…."

I slumped over an arm of the sofa, feeling mixed between jealousy and rationality. Midnight did say it was normal when we spoke on the wall last, handing me a book which she called it her 'go-to' book.

I call it my 'blushing' book – because that's what it does! How does wearing negligee take down opponents? Unless the hero is called super perv - it's just cryptic….hmmmm…..

It was reaching six in the morning and I could him talk in his sleep (well, shouting), so I went to investigate.

"Don't touch that! That's Kasumi-Chan's"

Pulling up a stool I began to 'interrogate'. Half smiling – amused at his serious expressions.

"What's Kasumi's?" I started

"You know! The box! I put it in her desk! We need to go before stay puff man sees us"

We've crossed over into ghostbusters…..

"But it's ok now!"

"Why…..?"

"Because I'm here!"

A sudden poof of the All Might persona appeared from out of the blue! Making me fall over the stool and crash onto the floor. The visage of the once number one hero vanished in a blink of an eye – leaving an now alert Toshinori about to throw a pillow.

"What's going on?" His angular features now prominent with the sunlight piercing through the doorway.

"I fell…." Continuing to lay on the floor for a little longer, Exasperated from this morning's lively performance.

"I thought you'd be in bed still" he patted and fluffed up the pillows that was scattered on my side.

Before getting onto my own two feet I was finding myself transfixed towards the closet.

"No, I woke up early that's all. I…..said that I would meet up with Hizashi. Apparently he had a few ideas for the school's summer festival dance" shaking my head and proceeding to grab some clothes I left here, getting dressed in the spare room.

Everything seems to be going at full pelt today. I made Toshinori a protein breakfast and black tea, sitting slightly a little off so I could see the bustling swarm migrate to and fro.

"Then It's just a matter of time of getting access into Tartarus – they found Maki"

Toshinori spluttered.

"They found him? Is he ok?!"

"In one piece yes, in good health – no. He was located in Hokkaido dehydrated and babbling nonsense nonstop. Inari mentioned it along the lines of 'preserving the truce'"

"So that means he's going to be reconditioned once they have the information"

There was a moment of solemn silence. In this business reconditioning a person was never pleasant as they made it out to be. I was lucky to never have it done to me – but who wasn't to say that I had immunity from it.

"Then after that I have only Logi and Jin to locate" sliding the empty cup of black coffee away from me.

"All this whilst trying to find the main culprit(s) _and_ keeping up appearances."

"You did alright though huh, Toshi-kun?"

No one knew about him being All Might until recently – not even myself until that stint in Hosu City.

But he remained stoic, even as he took the steaming beverage to his lips, Toshinori was unwavering. He would be the sort of person who would be out in a tiny boat out to sea, surrounded by a raging storm and yet he would be standing there as if it was a calm clear day…..

"Only when you're not around…."

Playing with the remains of his leftover breakfast, he admitted to me what I suspected l, but was too much of a coward to ask.

Taking my leave first, I leant in (doing my dam hardest to steady my legs!), gingerly kissing his high cheekbone as an attempt to provide some sort of comfort to him before spinning around and making a mad dash.

' _ **You're getting brave now kasumi**_ **'** my internal self haughtily remarked.

'I didn't want to leave it like that did I? He just looked…'

' _ **Looked like he got 9000 volts shot through him after that! You even caught him stupidly grinning as he watched you trip over the front door step! Jeeze you could cut the tension with a katana….'**_

'wasn't stupidly grinning! He looked undeniably...…..why am even I talking to myself?

I was quickly meeting up with Hizashi (most of the teachers were having a half day due to the festival) at his radio station Hero FM. Like I said, he had some music in mind that he wanted to share.

The heat was picking up already, you could pick out the heat vapours from the asphalt as I ambled passed everyone. Where was shoto when you needed it? I haven't had shaved ice in such a long time….

"Grim…..we need to _talk"_ a bitter yet brash grumble appeared breathing down my neck with a sudden wave of hellish heat that was making me even more uncomfortable with clammy sweat.

"Endeavour I did kindly tell you before not to use my handle name so casually. You'll drawn further unneeded attention to me"

"that is the least your worries right now. It's gone"

"what's gone?"

"The Disk All Might gave me to look after"

Perturbed at how ambiguous he was being, I suggested that we took a quieter route towards the radio station. There was a disk? What disk? Although he was acting concerned, that smirk was curling tighter and tighter because at this moment in time – he knew something I hadn't.

" _what…..disk_? I didn't even know that he even entrusted you with a object of any kind let alone that"

"Ah," stroking his beard which was basically on fire the whole time "the media file of the trial. It's an old and only copy that he made taped over his prom night. It's ironic that it cuts away at the end of you calling his name as you're being hauled away – to you two _just_ about to slow dance."

"Do you enjoy watching others like him suffer?" my words sharp.

"far from it. I've watched it countless of times and although his expressions never fail to amuse, I don't find any honour nor take pride in taking the cheap route to surpassing Him."

You could see his fingers twitched as I recoiled in horror. Endeavour meanwhile although revelling in seeing me squirm, still had to assure me that he would find the disk.

"People will find out one way or another – Kasumi. Then the discussion regarding your relationship with All Might will be dissected."

Brushing past him I knew what he meant by it. Why the public would want to know was beyond me – it was private. I guess up here everyone wants to know the ins and outs of everything.

"Would your son have it by chance? Has he seen it?"

"Not that I know of. The boy hardly steps foot in my office"

I sighed, relived.

"He's a bright kid Enji. I'm sure he will bring honour and pride to your family – since you're all about that"

He looked at me unimpressed with his arms folded.

"You interrogators have strange customs and sayings…."

"But I thought….but…oh never mind. Thanks for informing anyways…."

Suddenly my phone buzzed to the tune of Jurassic Park's theme tune. It signified that that's Enji's cue to leave. I almost made to the radio station

"Hi…. Mother!" Startled by her random call

"I've sent you your old prom dress dear – Nemuri told me all about it a few days ago"

"You're kidding right? That thing must've fallen apart now surely" looking back on it, it was really pale pastel cream prom dress with a sheer overlay. You could just make out the floral embroidery on the hem and sweetheart neckline. My old man bawled that day and drank ineffective alcohol that day as I was taken into the hire car driven by Toshinori's dad (come to think of it, in his All might form all he needed was the beard, moustache and a smoking pipe and he would be his double!)

"I've been taking sewing classes at the….now what is it called – oh yes! The Best Jeanist appreciation club, devoted to all that is fashion and sewing"

"Don't tell the old man that – he'd have forty-fits!"

"Oh he'll be fine. Besides, Best Jeanist is much too young for me"

Shuddering at the thought I grimaced.

" _Mother_ …"

"Just kidding dear. I only have eyes for your father"

"…..uhhhhh…..you made Alterations to it…..? how did you even get my measurements?"

"I have my ways dear. You can't hide anything from your mother. Which reminds me – do you still want me to keep your diaries? Or shall I-"

"keep them there until I find an unbreakable box to which I'll stuff them inside so NO ONE can read them until I'm cremated/incinerated into oblivion!"

She was chuckling away on the other end of the phone at my nerviness. There are eight years' worth of secrets and confessions in there to make Nemuri proud of! Or use as blackmail…..

"KASUMIII! OVER HERE" came a blast of highly energised passion for the musical arts came careening towards me, followed by a spotlight entrance that could rival with Yuga Aoyama.

It appears that I have arrived at the radio station finally, cutting my phonecall short.

"Hi-Hizashi! Calm yourself! You'll implode – or explode! Whichever happens first! Good to see you!"

Walking into his office was just an extension of himself. Not only was there promo photos of him, but there were stacks ad stacks of extensive music genres. The strangest thing was that he was playing some modern versions of slow songs that we heard before.

"Ah sorry Kasumi – the students have sent requests by the thousands! Even Nemuri and some of the teaching assistants have been making requests"

Still looking at the immense pile, I could pick out some old dance tracks that were snuck in in between the faster, upbeat dance tracks.

"Hey, There's even one here with All Might's sig- "

"AH! You can't see that one Kasumi! Didn't realise that was in there"

"w-well, what about this pile? Can I take a look? Maybe I can do a request of my own if it's here…."

I found out during the few hours that dear Hizashi has his eyes on my good friend Nemuri. Oh-ho! This is just wonderful! Although I'm not sure who she likes exactly…. In all honesty, I've never really asked her. Maybe I will when I see her next….I see Midoriya's picked a few here. Bakugo has chosen what Hizashi called epic/aggressive rock. Some of this sounds awesome! You would definitely to play this whilst in combat training.

"Ahhhh there's just one snag" flicking through the music whilst Hizashi was pretending to play the electric guitar which hung above his swivel chair.

"And what would that be valued listener?"

Fidgeting with my stripy top I admitted that I can't not didn't know how to dance – unlike him and Nemuri who were at most clubs at the weekend.

"Well that's EEEASY!" Whipping his glasses off as if he was going to transform into some sort of a magical person.

"You move your hips and body to the beat of the music! C'mon! Show me what you got!"

After five minutes, I was told to immediately stop because it was now hurting his brain trying to configure what I was trying to produce…..dance wise.

"I told you!"

"You have no rhythm at all!"

"Neither did my mother! Actually, I don't think any of her family did…."

I left Hizashi to finish the rest of his music composition. He was in his element and we had did as much as we could in terms of whittling it down to more managable track list.

Yet, I still hadn't picked a song, but either way I was happy to watch the students and the others from the side-lines– I didn't even mind if I wasn't dressed up for the occasion.

I spotted Izuku and the others in the town, looks like they're shopping. I couldn't wave back because my hands were full of various shopping so I smiled, Ochaco came over to give me a hand – and to ask me a few things… Mentor to student.

She seems overly joyful over something – her face was all rosier than usual and a grin that would freak the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland!

"Someone is in a good mood" lightly joking with her. "Tell me you've made progress with _Deku_?"

Her face lit up. For a moment there, I thought she was going to spontaneously combust on me.

"We're buddying up for the festival"

"That's great!"

"The others are joining us"

"Ochaco, I thought this would be like a _date"_

"It is! It is!...well …..he doesn't know that"

Leaning backwards behind a pillar, I could see him going all shades of reds and pinks whilst floundering his arms about. His friends nudging and pulling him into a headlock.

"Is it customary to try and put him to a sleeper hold? Shouldn't he be able to reverse it by holding both of your attacker's upper arms/elbows; stepping back whilst at the same time, heaving your arms down and leaning forward into a one knee down position? Seems strange to allow yourself to be open to such a grapple." confused that Izuku was flailing about even more and looking more and more like a tomato.

I had now stumbled into rambling territory in which my interrogator mind was coming up with way to counter and take them down. A tug on my plait brought me back to the present.

"Miss Yakota…." Her smile quivered. "it's called a _**ribbing**_. They're just teasing him like male friends do"

"Oh…OHHHHH yes! Of course! It just slipped my mind that's all" I must stop over thinking things and focus on the task at hand.

"will you be at the festival?"

"Of course, All Might will be insistent and will be dragging me to every stall possible…. some ancient traditions never fade."

Finding a bench, I had to sit down. My arms were about to fall off and I was tempted to chop my feet off, so I could regenerate a new fresh pair (a thought mind you, but a waste of both time & effort).

I gave Ochaco some change to get us some iced tea – this heat is unrelenting!

"So…..um, you'll be going with All Might?"

"mmmhmmm…."

"To the dance?"

"Haven't been asked to that so not sure. You want me to keep an eye on you two? Create a distraction so you guys can slip away?"

She almost spilt her drink with the last suggestion, her reflex cause her to turn off the gravity on the cup. I found her sudden fretting expression so comical, I sprayed the drink in my mouth over the pavement.

"ah, um, well if you could, I asked president mic to play a particular song tonight, if you could just make sure that it gets played? I think it would help convey how I feel about him at least…"

"huh, a simple request. I will try my best. I'll also try and ensure you guys _and a few others I have in mind as well…._ "

I'm gonna try and act as cupid by rigging some of the stalls – engineering them to react to certain quirk abilities. The buddy system Nemuri help me cook up has gone well – now I just need to 'create' ways in which I can get people closer together… _ **mwahahahaaa**_

I left Ochaco to go back with her friends as I walked back to Toshinori's with a playfully, yet ominous look on my face.

* * *

"Toshi-Kun slow down! The stalls aren't going to be swept away by a freak weather front! T-Toshi-Kuuuun! Ack!"

"you've missed out on so many Kasumi-chan! It's changed so much!" Looking back at me as I was becoming more and more windswept.

As you can guess, I'm with an excitable ball of energy who is trying to fill me in with information of what has changed in less than 3 minutes flat! I had the package which my mother sent me in my satchel - 'just in case'.

Everything was almost a blur until we came to a halt in front of a crowd, a single person swinging a familiar stick. And pink flesh spattering everywhere with a sweet scent wafting.

"you're not….."

"I am! First prize is a trophy and photo! I've still got it!"

The wiry man looked more resolute and fired up. You could actually see his determined aura leak out of his pores. Izuku and Ochaco turned up with goldfish in the young lad's hand and a small stuffed plushie of Gunhead.

"Hey guys!" warmly sighing as they began to spin Toshinori around, chanting his hero name. "uh, how's it been so far?"

"It's been great! Look at what Deku won for me at hoops!"

"I-is that All Might?" Izuku exclaimed, pointing at him just he began, trying to change the subject so I wouldn't notice the dust of pink flushed on his face.

"yes, yes it is – keeping the tradition alive!"

A few people got whacked in various places and narrowing missing us in the process before a final * _ **splat***_ could be heard – followed by half of me getting covered in watermelon flesh. A couple of bystanders cautiously slinked away.

"WINNER! Congrats All Might" the stocky stallholder with multiple legs (or did he have an arachnid lower half?) handed him a small golden trophy in a shape of a stick against the watermelon. He came over to me with a spring in his step proudly to show me until he saw that I was near enough covered in fruit residue. Then he decided to laugh until anaemia set in. well, it should've done in my books. At least he was enjoying himself and relaxed, he had been so rigid and stressed over what's happened I wouldn't be surprised if hadn't gone bald!

I whispered to Ochaco & Izuku before being led in front of the photographer.

"you two are going to join in this photograph"

"w-what?" they both shrieked, becoming flustered between the pair of them.

"oh yes!" grinning away menacingly at my two new victims "We're going to have a mentor/student photo and I'm going to need you two get up _nice and close_ because we need to fit everyone in….."

If I'm going down – I'm taking these two with me! Some of the watermelon sludge slopped off from the side of my face and onto the floor. The rest that was on top of my head was wiped and spattered onto the floor.

I have Momo with Shoto at the Shooting and archery gallery, Denki and Jiro at Karaoke, Ojiro and Toru doing the ring toss with Mina and Eijiro watching (or at this rate participating) in martial arts. Of course they'll be going around the other stalls and such; but I have made preparations prior to coming here. I've done it, so no one gets hurt but I will do my best as a cupid stand-in!

I've noticed that they even have a contest where you boot iron-ball and furthest one wins tickets to a film premier! I have this in the bag 'cause it's a fifth of the weight of my meteor hammer! And that iron ball weighs only 15lbs. I cannot wait to see the look on Toshinori's face!

"All together now, say _peace!_ "

We all chimed in, Ochaco was in front of me with Izuku slightly squished next to her (and bless him the nervous heat radiating from him was enough to melt ice! Adorable!). Afterwards they just wanted one of me and Toshinori with his trophy.

I was certain that we had recreated the same scene from my only photo. Only this this time his hand rested on the small of my back, with both of us grinning stupidly like a pair of mucky idiots.

Now…..where's that contest!?

* * *

A/N: part one done...now for part two! Thank you for your time and patience! :)


	5. The Summer Festival Begins! part 2

A/N: Apologies for the super late chapter! i had to write, rewrite and rearrange this chapter (i was being fussy) but thank you for bearing with me and being patient! hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

This going to come out of my paycheck. In my attempts at winning first prize, I miscalculated the power required to hit an iron ball dead centre. I did pelt it into the centre and won….

It also went through it and out the other side of the gym.

"Miss Yakota your leg?!" Izuku- The poor student jittered, asking if anyone had some planks of wood they could cobble together.

"Ah. Yeah…. I should've worn protective shin pads….."

"Should've? Kasumi-chan Your leg is mangled beyond contortion. Good grief….."

But I couldn't stop Beaming on the inside as I was lead toward some seating next to the greenhouse. Toshinori's face was a picture! The minute my leg made contact with the iron ball, he began to recoil with a painful expression, his hands gripping onto his hair (I thought he was going to accidentally pull them out!) I don't think Toshinori was sure if he wanted to be amazed or concerned! Maybe both?

"But I got first prize!" Holding up my two tickets as If they two bars of gold. One of the first aiders had arrived with splints and bandaging.

Izuku went to ask me a question before he suddenly paused for a moment, his hand retracted. He has been acting a little peculiar as of late – especially more so within the last 48 hours. Lots of whispering and murmuring amongst the students as well whenever I would make my way from one class to another. You can't help but maintain your guard up as well as your own suspicions.

Principal Nezu and Hizashi are still mulling over the idea that there is a traitor among us – naturally most would suspect me given my profession, but the principal himself had asked me to report any findings – I was confident that there was a connection between U.A and The Bureau. But where exactly? Who?

Watching Izuku pull Toshinori to one side & two stalls down (out of my hearing range),l unnerved me. Izuku is a smart kid & a huge All Might fan – what if he's been doing some background research to ' _warn'_ Him in regards to myself.

Maybe he was over complicating things like I was now. They carried on having a friendly discussion (lots of animated gestures and pointing) while me, and Ochaco just continued to sit on a nearby seat, taking in the tantalising odours of cooked okonomiyaki. Smells delicious! My father would ask for okonomiyaki for his birthday or if he's had a stressful day working at the hospital. Of course, my mother would make it, but because of her necrotic quirk, she would ensure that her hands wouldn't contaminate the food using aseptic techniques.

Who'd thought I'd be doing the same as well.

I stared down at my tickets.

"You have these Ochaco. At least I can say I kept my promise…." Casually passing them over to her.

"Miss Yakota?"

"Go on, take them. Take Izuku and who knows what might happen from it. Just promise that you won't leave it as late as All Might and I did Ok? ….What are you crying for?"

"That was a-a-adorable!"

"Leaping Leaking Taps – keep it together soldier! Heroes don't cry!"

I pulled out a packet of disposable tissues for her to blow her nose on.

"Y-you make a despondent expression when you think no one is looking Miss Yakota."

"That's because I'm not a hero I'm –"

I stopped myself in my tracks. Dammit since when did I get careless? I can't keep leaving myself open. Otherwise, they'll find out sooner than I want it to. Inhaling the warm summer breeze which in turn, soothed, I reeled in my composure.

"I'm only – a human being posing as a teaching assistant h-have you been spying on me?"

"No no! Toru said to me that she was just passing by the greenhouse on a few occasions and noticed you spend a lot of your time there."

"I'm certain it isn't a crime to tend to the plants in my breaks. I often contemplate on life's mysteries- like how does Mineta survive on a daily basis being such a pervert….or how does Lunchrush make perfect rice….. You're awfully restless this evening Ochaco – is everything alright?" watching her fidget.

"We….well when I say we – it was just me, Izuku and Shoto…."

Please don't let it be something dodgy….I drew a breath in sharply, anticipating the worse – they're being blackmailed or they've been implanted with a slowly releasing toxin in which the only way they can get the antidote is to take out – I'm going into interrogator mode again aren't I?

"Shoto showed us this old video. No sound or anything so we couldn't make out what it was about. I….recognised you from the photo in your apartment."

My blood ran out of my boots, replaced by ice. Endeavour told me that his son _never_ goes into his office! What if the audio was encrypted? Then I would only have some time before it was cracked, spilling out the information. Holy mother of all that is good in the world how did he even find it? I didn't know it existed until recently!

Take a deep breath Kasumi! Calm yourself, You've been in tighter spots than this! You can white lie at least!

"Anything, in particular, that strikes you with the video?" Pressing for any sign of confirmation that it was the exact media file in question.

"Principal was there as well as what I think was All Might. He was behind a screen. But I knew it was you because of the photo."

Seeing wonder duo heading back to us I cut it short, almost relaxed. But the atmosphere had become stern. Despite the laughter of students & civilian alike drifting in & out in the distance.

"Ochaco, I promise I'll explain it when I'm back from All Might's. For now, you're going to have to trust me on this. Can you do that?"

A quick nod of affirmation put my mind at ease. Sighing profoundly as my body eased bit by bit slowly. At least I can borrow some time for now.

"Thank you. Besides, It was nothing serious anyway. Just had to be transferred to somewhere safe….. that's all"

Hmmmm… Izuku appeared a lot calmer now with a bounce in his step –I wonder what the conversation was about? Smiling away as he jogged up to us with Toshinori in tow. Then he did something unexpected.

"I'm so very sorry for being suspicious of you. All Might informed me of your predicament."

" _What?"_

"He told me that you had to move away with your family because of All for One" He was now bowing profusely. I placed my hands on him to stop before he shook his brains into mush.

"Ah- it was turbulent times indeed Izuku." Patting his shoulder as he sat down next to me, a small quiet small formed gently on my face. "Thank you for your concern though."

The boy just stared for a few moments before coming to his senses. It was almost as if he was dumbstruck at my gentleness.

"Um!, about your leg….. Miss Yakota."

"Ah! Yes! It's not going to be fully functional until tomorrow I'm afraid Izuku. That was a heavy iron ball y'know! Sorry, All Might, I don't think I'll be able to do much at the dance.I'm happy to spectate though!"

In all honesty, I was gutted. I was hoping to have at least one successful dance with him.

Toshinori pinched his chin and was in deep thought. Suddenly, as if somebody had hit him over the head with a mallet – he snapped his fingers with an idea. All the while I sat there bemused at what on earth was running through that head of his!

"Not to worry, I have a few things up my sleeves. Midoriya my boy! could you, and your friend go and do those errands I spoke to you about?"

Izuku face flushed pink – as did Ochaco. The bewildered young maiden needed some last minute assurance.

" _You can do this. Remember, deep breath and don't overthink it._ "

" _Okay, I will try Miss._ "

" _Good! And Good Luck!"_

I managed to wobble onto one leg to see them off. I did also try and put some pressure on the damaged leg, but after hearing the squelches within the tissue fibres, it was safer to either stay put or get a wheelchair.

Toshinori Held onto the small of my back with one hand, and my wrist in the other, easing me down onto the bench before reprimanding me.

"You won't be going anywhere just yet Kasumi-Chan. I know as much you do that that you won't be able even to plant a toe down till tonight."

"I know, I know" scolding myself ", but at least I got those two tickets! At least Ochaco has a reason to invite him and spend some time on their own together- if that makes sense"

We watched both students and participants stroll by, the sky was turning coral, with the first light of stars waking up above us. A few specks of fireflies drifted in and out of the crowds as if to participate in the summer festival. It wasn't often that we took a moment to observe, but I was getting an uneasy butterfly feeling in my stomach.

"How are your wounds healing Toshi-Kun? That and….y'know"

"I'm good! Better than better!"

Seeing him trying to flex his skinny arms made me chuckle.

"So what's this idea of yours then? You're going to carry me?"

"I could…."

"That was just a joke! Ah, um, oh bother…"

"Hahahahahaaaa! Your flustered expression is priceless as always!"

Watching him almost bust a gut at my expense brought a sepia glow in the space around us. It was strange, feeling normal (whatever that was exactly) it was a spare moment in our time that I wasn't an interrogator and he wasn't a now respectable retired hero.

We were just Kasumi and Toshinori.

Better late than never to feel human I guess. I entwined my arm around his - causing us to simultaneously take a deep breath in and slowly watch our shoulders sink as our breath left us.

In that precious calm moment, I got an e-mail on my phone. Wouldn't it be great if I could just press the freeze button?

Ah, the chief's confirmed the access clearance to Tartarus! I can get my answers from Maki finally! But the medical report attaches to this suggests….

"Hey, you ok?"

I snapped out of my internal rambling.

"Huh? Oh…..yeah Toshi-Kun.I got access clearance to Tartarus tomorrow. There are some questions I need to ask Maki. Any information he provides would be helpful. – could even help me piece the puzzle I've been left with in regards to Logi."

"Should we invite the interrogators?"

"Huh?"

"We could invite them to the wedding. It would show solidarity between both heroes and Interrogators alike."

I'm going on about an investigation, and he's picking guests? Hardly the appropriate time surely!

"Toshi-Kun, what with the tensions between Heroes and Interrogators almost to a boiling point and the truce hanging by a thread –"

I turned towards him, an epiphany came as a bolt from the blue.

"Jumping broomsticks you have a point! I mean, when you put it like that, this union between _us_ is also a political move! If it goes to the media, then it could quell any strained relationships. I don't recall a time when this has happened."

"It's not just a political move." he stated flatly "I believe that we should all work together to bring down the injustices of the world. We can build a new foundation in which both Hero and Interrogator can build upon. We're getting married because….because…."

"I know, you don't have to be so bashful about it. I love you too. Now, where did you send Izuku? My backside is becoming numb now…. "

As if on cue, Izuku came careening with Ochcao in the wheelchair, squealing with delight. I wanted to jump out of the way because of how fast they were going -but stopped. Seeing them nearly brought a wave of nostalgia over me.

"I hope we're alive to see them grow and mature hey Toshi-Kun?"

No response. Not even a blink.

"Miss Yakota we've got your chariot!"

"Thank you, both! I see everyone is heading towards the hall now." as I could hear Hizashi's rilling up the crowd (at least he was trying to). This a festival dance – not a massive dance rave!

Despite Ochaco wanting to push me, a silent, slightly raised hand halted her.

"It's ok Ochaco, I'm here."

"O-Okay All Might"

A few students that saw us whispered amongst themselves as we made our way in– with my leg on full display. Even after getting an earful from Nemuri about my recklessness and being pulled into the girls changing room from Toshinori's grasp, I could understand her reasons.

"Can you stand Kasumi?"

"Not very well. But I can lean against the sink."

"try and get undressed as much as you can. I'll have Hatsume build a working mobile splint."

"or you can lop it off and put a false one on"

"….."

"Ok Nemuri, I'll get changed while you phone the Department of Support."

Nemuri handed me the parcel wrapped up in brown paper as she went off to get Mei. Upon opening it, I could recognise it as my old prom dress – but a few parts were missing or placed elsewhere. Half smiling with gratitude, I put it on.

It was quiet in the changing room, all but a tall mirror hung between the lockers.

"Daydreaming again are we Grim?"

A voice crept in.

I couldn't see where it was coming from. But there was a silhouette lurking In the mirror, making it appear as if the glass was squirming.

"Kagegumo. Still holding on to the 'old days' still? You're a decrepit old man-spider-thing who now spends his withered days within mirrors. What brings you here?"

"you got clearance to enter Tartarus, didn't you? They have All for One there haven't they?"

"yes, and yes. But my concerns aren't with _him_."

"Oh, of course, you want to find your mentor and gain information from Maki – you should be looking for Logi!"

"Logi may be your granddaughter, but she hasn't put herself in a good position has she? CCTV has her running away all bloodied up from the site where I was shoved down from! Have you not been briefed on that?"

The mirror contorted into a stretched arachnid limb, poised at my throat.

"You should look closer to home _you insignificant insect_. Why don't you go down to the Bureau's archives? Look for the name Kanna… See? The dilation in your eyes signifies your curiosity. If you can't wait that long you could…"

"spit it out cretin."

Kagegumo retracted his limb from me. His sneers coaxed my inquisitiveness further.

"you're Heathen division sector 1 – why should you need hints. Figure it out yourself."

Before I could throw a spare senbon needle posing as a hairpin - he was gone. Who is Kanna? If there is essential information that will help the investigation, I will need to take a look.

My hair was unravelled – just like The Bureau was becoming. I needed to find a way to ensure that it stayed in place – we couldn't afford rogues en mass – not now. Toshinori has a point as well. Maybe this wedding would help to contribute towards a new bureau where we can work side by side…..

"Kasumi? You ok? You're only half dressed"

"It's ok Nemuri – was sidetracked when I put on the dress – Hi Mei. Thanks for the assistance – ack! Why so many!?"

"I didn't know which one to bring with me, so I brought them all! Then I had an idea or two and began inventing more and more until – "

"this pile arrived" switching to my new _skin_ gloves " – I just want one that isn't bulky and allows me to walk normally without compromising my regenerative quirk."

Next thing I knew she dived head first into the mountain of metallic legs before holding up one – I couldn't help but see the morbidness of this setup. It looked like a scene from a horror film where you see amputated limbs strewn across the place….or was that the interrogation rooms? I forget.

"you can use this baby! It's slim, looks like it'll fit and it encapsulates according to the shape of your leg without reducing the support."

"Amazing! You could really be of use at my other work! They'd be biting at the bit for things like this!"

After an hour of being fussed over, I was ambling over to where everyone is. It was an odd sight seeing even the teachers had changed in formal wear – apart from Shota (he was in his usual get-up). I shuffled over where I could become a wallflower and spectate.

I glanced across the crowd of students who were slowly forming dancing groups heck, even Mina took the floor with her breakdancing which was gawping at – has it evolved that much? I'm beginning to feel my age just a touch. I even saw Tenya doing morality checks which made me raise an eyebrow – he was taking his role as class president wholeheartedly.

"Enjoying the festivities Miss Yakota?"

"Oh! Yes, I am very much so Principal Nezu. It's nice to see the students being students – if that makes sense. Um, has chief briefed you about tomorrow?"

Nezu hopped onto my shoulder.

"He has. Do keep in mind that any findings, you are to report to me as well. Since the discovery of All Might's true form, society has begun to become unstable. We must ensure it doesn't crumble."

Looking onwards It was apparent how serious this was now apparent. The eyes of the world were now on U.A. the children here haven't the slightest inkling how their futures might be mapped out now.

"A name cropped up when I was pounced on earlier by Kagegumo."

"Kagegumo? He's part of the Hekatonkheries governing body where you are isn't he?"

"Indeed, and just as meddlesome. He's been itching for the day something like this for decades. I was told by chief he's as old as he is influential. He mentioned the name Kanna – would you know it?"

A hesitant pause.

"During my meetings to the Bureau's I would visit their archives – just for some light reading. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed her as her portrait is hung on the immense council and significant rooms. I'm going to need to speak to All Might later on. Sooner the better. You _must_ relay _any_ information you acquire tomorrow. Hearing that name causes for concern."

There was one portrait that hung up in chief's office – but I thought it was my mother – only mother didn't have streaks of amber amongst the black. Hers was just pure onyx. I stood there perplex. If it's in the archive, then it's pre-All Might. I might have an inkling _who_ would know…..

Requested songs floated in and out – it was a time when confessions were supposed to be made. Music to convey a person's feeling towards another heck, music was good to vent out to as I glanced over to see Bakugo, Eijiro and a few others 'rock-out' at it was. How aggressive can you get?

I caught Ochaco leading Izuku onto the dance floor it began to wind down - but it's apparent there are difficulties. I thought I was terrible, but their shyness is going off the charts!

Toshinori was sitting down across the room sipping on juice (realllllly slowly) looking intrigued – it was hard to tell if he was reminiscing or he was just amused by it all. Either way, he almost fell off the chair in a pool of blood as I try to walk over to him – in high heels of all things! I can't run very well in these!

"can you teach me to dance?" standing over him (trying to contain my excitement), my loose hair dangling akin to weeping willows.

"what? Now?"

"please? We never got to last time and …..and….just look!" pulling him up. "everyone here is stiff as a steak here. I'm sure if maybe…we danced it would encourage others to follow?"

"hmmmmm…right. Ok. Just….give me a moment."

Even after this time, he still does that prep talk to himself. I'm quaking in my shoes here! He kept glancing over at me, looking up and down and then proceeds to rub his face as if it's a part of a ritual. I swore at some point I could hear him mutter along with the lines of 'PG thoughts… PG thoughts'

I, on the other hand, am thinking beyond PG13. My actions however…..are G. Ah, what's a woman to do in situations like this?

If anything I was grateful for the new gloves that were made for me. I've been putting it to good use! Like feeling sand for the first time. Sure, people did look at me oddly, but after the 30th sandcastle made you get ignored.

"Ready Kasumi Yakota?"

"Since I was sixteen Toshinori Yagi – b-belive or not."

Our cheeks glowed an innocent pink as we walked over towards the dancefloor with The Chainsmoker's ' _something just like this.'_ played in the background.

I was just happy that most of the people here joined in, seeing how I was struggling to dance. I guess they must've thought that if a person who couldn't is trying…..why not give it a go themselves?

It was just lovely to finally dance with him successfully – even if his mouth is seeping blood when his gaze drifts somewhere else! In the end, I smirked at him teasingly.

"I'm glad you like the dress Toshi-Kun.….."

* * *

A/N: Wooo! So much editing and rewriting! In case you weren't aware of the name and idea of Hekatonkheries / Hecatoncheries – meaning 'hundred-handed'(ones) in this case the governing body has 'hands everywhere' in the underworld in that context. I'll be updating more frequently now also. Thank you for being patient and reading this!.


	6. An Appointment with Tartarus

A/N: Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to season 3 of MHA :) not long to go now!

* * *

By the time Summer festival was over, I was able to do a form of dancing that was acceptable by society. I think at the end of it all, bonds between some of the students had become stronger – closer even. I was happy to be some kind of assistance – even if it was at my own expense!

"Shoto, I believe you have something that belongs to me." Ushering him to one side as everyone was helping the teachers clean the hall.

"I was hoping to analyse it further Miss Yakota. But, the honourable thing to do would be to give it to you. How old were you there?"

"I didn't have to say much for you to deduce that much huh?" folding my arms. He's quick on the ball.

"That, and you have the same behavioural patterns as the girl in the video. I was only able to find that the footage was made 28th June – I didn't manage to crack the encryption."

Oh he's good….if the hero business doesn't work out he could always work for us! He rummaged in his inside coat pocket.

"You had it in here? This whole time? Shoto, _never keep anything like this_ so close to you. You could make yourself a target."

"and you would know this from experience?"

"No comment – now off you scat, I'm sure Momo would appreciate the help hmm?"

I could see from the corner of my vision that Momo was sweeping in my direction, trying to listen in.

Taking the disk, I headed out, Toshinori was waiting outside because we were heading back to his. I didn't sleep much that night – mainly because I was enthralled trying to decrypt the file despite his reasoning.

"you need your sleep Kasumi-chan. You won't regenerate effectively if you don't."

But the images of the footage burned further and further as parts of the sound came back through my laptop. There were some pieces I had forgotten sure, but I wanted to know what happened afterwards. Maybe there was a conversation that might assist.

"Almost there – if there's a shred of information that can be of use, maybe I can go forward on that lead."

"what are you hoping to find?"

"Not exactly what…..who. Sometimes, the camera keeps rolling, and you can pick up some information they don't want you to hear. Ha! Got you! That last bit was a sod!"

I must've played it countless of times before I decided to crawl into bed with Toshinori. Even when he pulled me in towards himself to comfort, I became frustrated at the media coverage.

The _shame_ of All Might they called me.

I gritted my teeth, burying my head in my hands. Being treated by the media as if I was something to be swept under the carpet. The more I sobbed, the tighter his embrace became. What made it worse is that it could've dented Toshinori's Hero career even before it lifted off the ground.

"I'm a human- a living person – not a _**shame.**_ "

Toshinori tried to console me, a lone hand would quiver, trying to entwine it purposefully as he tried to subdue my sobbing. The sound of his voice was soothing as he began to pacify, telling me that I wasn't his shame, but his precious memory – a reason among the many other reasons to fight on.

"I overheard the senior Interrogators mentioning her name with utmost concern Toshi-Kun. I can't find it on my laptop's archive, and I don't really want to go and ask All For One..."

The beats of his heart pounded against my back, you could detect what was left of his muscles tense. Something tells me that he doesn't want me to either.

"I have a few matters I need to attend to regarding him. If you have to see him, don't let him get to you. He's manipulative and influential."

"you sound as much as afraid as I am Toshi-kun. But like you've always said to the others _you have to smile and face your adversaries head on_ "

"well, that is close to what I've said in the past" his fingers trailing along the flow of my tresses "what I'm saying to you is be on your guard at all times. Never let it slip, or he'll have you right where he wants you to be – in the palm of his hand."

I rolled over to face him, edging towards his side of the pillow.

"I….I will keep my promise to keep you safe. One way or another."

As the hours ticked away, I thought the kindest thing to do was to softly brush the edge of my gloved hands to try and lull his troubled mind to sleep.

Well…..That _was_ the plan.

* * *

I had spent my break and lunch trying to catch up on sleep, slumped over the teacher's lounge sofa. After last night even I was contemplating how it all occurred.

"Kasumi! Why are you draped over the – ohhhhhhhh…"

"Not a word Nemuri – seriously."

She was tight-lipped for a microsecond before she lifted me up under my arms. I too exhausted and embarrassed to care at this point that she was carrying me to the secret garden/den, even with the other students looked on puzzled.

Dumping me onto the grass, she sat there eagerly, on edge.

"Kasumi….. you're very _'glowy'_ "

"Glowy? That's…..that's not even a word Nemuri, and the glow is just where you slung my over your shoulder which caused the blood to rush to my face."

A second glance made me rethink my answer sharply. I drew my knees close up to my chest, hugging them defensively.

"AH! Th-th-that kind of glow! Ah, um, well you see….oh bother what's that word Jin uses as a code word…but that wouldn't work in this situation though."

Ahah! I have it.

"I got the tour of All Might Tower."

Oh Jeeze that sounds just as bad – I panicked under the glare of Midnight, but after saying that she was in a fit of laughter. She mentioned something similar to me a while back, and in my moment of fretting, I reiterated her use of wording.

"You're too sheltered at times. So, as your closest and open-minded confidant– how did it go?"

I paused for a moment, feeling the heat rise up to the surface of my skin as I recalled.

"I-it was clumsy to start with – considering the situation and all. But I assumed he'd have some kind of training before this. Seeing as being in the top five has its perks."

"you're over-analysing again aren't you Kasumi – wait, training?"

"Jin calls it that when I had to go on missions, and he had to 'top-up his training'. Honestly…..how much training do you actually need?"

"Oh dear god you weren't educated in that department…"

The furrows of my eyebrows furrowed, my head sloped to one side. Why is she looking at me as if I had grown another head? I understand _some things_.

"I know the basis and reasoning behind _procreation_ Nemuri – I just wasn't aware of the steps required to get there….still! It was overall, an unusual experience. I can't describe the overall feeling but - "

Without realising it, I gave away for the first time in a while, the most human part of myself.

An endearing, yet quiet smile formed as I rested my head on top of my knees.

"It was how I mostly imagined it…." I affectionally mumbled – just enough to so only Nemuri could hear it.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I woke up alone to, was the agitated buzz of my phone.

"Huh? He-hello?"

"The armoured car is outside the school Grim."

"Thanks, chief. I'll find out what I can."

The cheap hairband that kept my plait together had snapped – that's the third one this week!

Everyone was walking to their afternoon classes. However, there was a curious air about the place as waves of murmurs about the black armoured car was outside.

I wasn't being dragged into this time around – I was obliged to go. Still, it didn't stop me flinching when two stoic men walked up to me just as left U.A's front door.

"Ready Miss?"

I just nodded cautiously, folding my arms loosely behind my back.

Three-quarters of the way towards the car I could hear the nostalgic call from the past.

"Kasumi-Chan!"

He had ran himself ragged as if to correct the mistake he made all those years ago. But I only going to Tartarus! I'd be back by the evening to watch a film with him!

"I'll be back by the evening – you know where I'll be if anything happens." Placing my hands assuringly on his shoulders.

Even now his sunken face sparked with determination. Maybe in that split second, his was going to pull me behind him and tell the men in suits to leave me here – not to take me away. Not even I knew what was going through his head as he realised what he was doing.

"O-of course!" He laughed it off – most of us would brush it off as his trademark laugh. But to those close to him, it had a slight nervous note about it. Even as he facepalmed, he had left a small window where you could see a drop of anxiety splashed upon his face.

"I'll text you when I'm there, and again when I leave. I promise." Kissing his forehead.

Then I turned to get into the car as Izuku, and the other ran up to Toshinori – asking questions. Even as the car pulled away, it was regrettable seeing Ochaco's face look worrying on.

"You have a significant other Grim?" The driver's voice was curious, yet unfeeling.

"You'll find that he is my husband-to-be. Huh, now that's something I didn't think I'd be saying"

"Wasn't that All Might though according to the media?" The lithe, pale man with silver cropped hair probed.

"He _still_ is. If you don't mind, there's an area coming up which I haven't seen in years, and I want to know what they've done to it."

The wall in which he had made a gaping hole in had been fixed alright – but there were two small statues there now in front of it. Maybe when I have time, I'll go back and have a look at it.

Tartarus was made by the most robotic and calculative collective minds imagined. Its location unknown but known for its incarceration. A false move could wind you up dead. And they're holding Maki there!

There were no formalities, and you were treated a lot better if you were a Hero – and that's Mildly putting it.

"You have two appointments here Grim."

"T-Two officer?"

"Yes, one with Maki Honda and the other was with All for One."

I thought for a moment there I had swallowed razors.

As per protocol, I had to leave my belongings and was searched. Because of my quirk and being an interrogator, I was informed that the minute it was activated without authorisation, they would unload enough bullets to take my head clean off – what type of gun was it?! A Gatling?

For now, all I could do was comply.

My footsteps echoed down the sterile corridors. Looking out of the bullet-proof glass you could see the prison cells, swapping and changing like you would a battery. You could faintly distinguish the angry howls of disturbed inmates desperate to run ravaged.

The senior medic handed me a hard copy of the medical records that I had not long read on my laptop.

"Why are you implying that is quirk has _evolved_?"

"According to his records and interrogator files that Chief Hirai has given us, it's a Honda family trait. They usually _evolve_ as you put it – at much younger age. Puberty perhaps. But because he was given suppressive – the quirk exploded as soon as he went 48hrs without them. We've even had to put him in a more secure prison."

The officer led me into a room with no cracks hardly at all, just the door to allow enough oxygen to breathe. A lone chair under the spotlight facing to the left in front of the thick glass. Probably about 5 inches thick with polycarbonate layering. The only way to talk was from the intercom.

"M-maki?"

I couldn't see him to start with, nothing but tubes and what reminded me of fibre optic wire you see being installed in the street. It writhed and crept up the sides of the cell. Slight pulses of light shunted through the tubes- back and forth.

I pressed my face up against the glass, only to jump back when some of the tubes slammed into it.

"Maki!" The knot in my stomach must've twisted by now from the dread. He was in there. When they finally turned on his cell light on I could see the extent of his 'evolution' fully.

"They're coming from his spine….." turning towards the medic, trailing off in shock.

"Yes, we manage to pinpoint his quirk to _information_. Like how you access information from the internet via ports – his is more direct. The very fine tendrils branching from the smaller tubes we found, would sit in the cracks or in the soil – so through touch, he could access information. Briefly mind you but"

"If the same steps tread over them over time, you'd have a full picture of the person in question. If these tendrils spread out, they could find out more than the hero council and government put together."

That's how we've been able to find out information inaccessible in the past – those tubulars – thousands upon thousands of them ran in the underground city where the bureau was located. They were _everywhere_. So that meant that somewhere there's a section with people like him.

"Grim….. I'm glad you are safe" he sounded more electronic.

"Maki, how are you fairing?"

"More relieved than anything. They're going to recondition me. They want me back out in the field, and with their help, I'll be trained to use my quirk how it's supposed to be."

A huge weight lifted off my mind. He was still going to be reinstated into our division.

"Maki, I know you've been through a lot, but I need you to concentrate. That night when we were stitched up. What happened?"

The light within the tubes began flashing erratically, sweeping up towards his spine as he recalled.

"We were ambushed from the rafters. Logi tried to fend off the assailants – a guy who could split himself into two, some black fire guy all stapled together like a jigsaw – and that psychotic bitch. Logi ran out all bloodied, but I didn't follow. I had begun showing signs of _this"_

one of his extremities raises upwards in a serpentine-like manner.

"Was there anything they said that might help with my investigation?"

He thought for a moment.

"Only…. All for One. They kept mentioning about 'orchestrating disrepair' – whatever that means. Grim, I could only get glimpses of their conversations so most of what I've said might not make sense at this present time."

There were no bones about it. I was going to having an audience with All for one regardless.

Maki called out to me as I made my way towards the door.

"Find the others ok? We have to stick together – interrogator's oath."

Acknowledging his remark with a knowingly nod, I was on to my next appointment.

Throughout this visit so far, surveillance cameras were live, and security had increased tenfold since All for One had arrived. Having a biohazard and an information quirk users as well within the building had made the officers here on edge.

"You don't have to _literally_ have to have an electric pulse rifle aimed at my neck officer – I'm the _least_ of your worries." As I continued to look straight ahead indifferent.

I mainly didn't understand why this appointment was needed precisely – I guess if it helps prevent whatever it is Maki was talking about, I'll take my chances.

Once again there was a lone chair for me to sit on. Only this time I had to state my name.

"I'm Kasumi Yakota – Interrogator Handle Name, Grim of Heathen Divison sector one."

"Ahhhh yes…..I know you. Beautiful quirk – _nasty side effects_. To which I owe an audience with you for?"

What an eloquent yet poisonous vocabulary he has. He even picked up the fact I was shifting about from my chair with the uneasy atmosphere.

"I need you tell me about the whereabouts of my mentor Jin – and Logi."

"To the point as always. Did you know you had your brother worried?"

"I _**do not**_ have a brother."

"Of course, of course – the men in the Hirai family are known to be quirkless. It's only the _females_ that have your quirk. I merely only wanted to give you a family that you could relate to."

"You seem to know more about them than you're letting on."

"Well, I have been around longer than most you could say. You could also surmise that I've picked up a few things here and there. Tell me, are you here for your comrades – or personal?"

My expressions turned dark. This man was toying with me that was for sure.

"All for One I'm here to gather information regardless. But if you must know – it's both. Your name has been thrown about since my childhood. I for one, I'm glad that All Might has managed to defeat you _for the second time."_

"Yes, that may be so, but you're forgetting the bigger picture dear girl. Did you mother ever tell you about the first Interrogator war?"

Folding my arms, my appearance changed to that of a curious yet, wary mouse.

"Ah, there's that expression. I haven't seen it since Kanna."

"You know her?"

" _Knew_ her – past tense."

"Okay…..knew her."

If his face wasn't smothered in his own skin, you could've sworn that he was revelling in this little game of 100 cryptic questions and answers. All that was present was his vicious mouth.

"Thirteen brothers she had; and she was the fourth youngest. When the world was young with new quirks, they brought her in. Of course, they had quirks themselves, but they didn't know what to do with her for quite some time….. apart from keeping her in the house. Being loyal followers, they thought she would make a great addition. I tried to take her quirk initially, but it proved to be…..a hindrance. You can't take quirks if your hands are poisonous can you?"

"Of course not – it would hinder your operations and murder potential puppets because it's a destructive quirk. Not good for a supposedly _**charismatic leader**_ _._ "

"Precisely – see? You're very quick to grasp concepts and reason very easily."

All for one was apparently trying to mask his sarcasm. But I could see that he was so by the way he would lift his chest up when he was being superior.

"They had her lined up to marry an upcoming Hero – to act as a mole & for a while, it worked. She had children, and because she was so demure, she was easy to handle…..until she became involved with my _brother."_

I felt a silent victory within myself, only that was cut short by his next venomous spat, followed by cruel laughter.

"He convinced her of his ideals of Justice and beliefs! That, what she was doing was supposedly wrong. Even going as far as having her look after him when he was sick. All the while they had planned to elope! What monstrosity of an idea! Well, That was soon corrected."

"What…what _**did you do**_ All for One…."

"I told her husband the truth – well…..I _lied_ just a touch. Had him bludgeoned her to death in a fit of jealous rage. I….believe I made my brother watch at the spot where they were supposed to have met yes, yes that's what I did. Seeing his face horrified was good enough to remind him that his actions have consequences. Then when I was done, I told her brothers that her husband had murdered in cold blood. The rest as you know – is history. Well, the backstory of how the Bureau came to be pre All Might. Exhilarating to watch it all unfurl as the brothers took it upon themselves to _avenge_ their sister."

"You sick bastard. Your manipulation is what caused it all!"

"You can't blame me for this one. You could blame the husband for being unfeeling to her to her needs….I guess she looked in the wrong place…"

I stayed quiet for a bit. Thinking back, this was why the truce was made. Should another hero or interrogator lay a hand on the other without permission – would spark another war…

And why an interrogator hadn't married another Hero – they had in the past, but it never ended well. The strain was usually too much, and they divorced. Then…..

"You've been orchestrating still….manipulating the interrogators like chess pieces on a board."

I got up to leave.

"You're hoping that another interrogator war will weaken the Heroes enough for your protégé to finish them off. I Thank you for that insight. It was most…..enlightening All for One."

Even as I was leaving, I could hear him chuckling to himself.

" _Come visit me anytime."_

Was the last words I heard as the doors slammed shut. I think I might know where to look for Jin. Why I didn't think of it before was it was too obvious. I phoned principal Nezu and told him what I knew.

"I know it's a long, long shot but…. Do you think we school trip? Just for the student's experience?"

"I'll need to put it to the board, and we can plan from there."

"As long as it can be disguised as a school trip, we can locate Jin, and I can speak to the chief in person. His pride will know no bounds hearing that students are coming to the underground city. I'll wait for your decision and plan."

I just hope Jin hasn't planned anything stupid…..

* * *

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this chapter 😊 thank you for your patience!


	7. Constantine City

A/N apologies for it being so long - not only have I've been drawing , but I've been waiting for season 3

and now I hear there's going to be a movie! Woo! I feel inspired!

—o-o-o-o-

I wasn't expecting to get the green light – it was crucial time in U.A where the focus was on internships & exams. What a time for this setback to happen!

"You're asking us to provide a reason – school trip even, to take a group students down to the underground city of Constantine – just to locate some rogues because your chief can't keep a handle on them?!"

"It's not like that at all powerloader! I understand that this is crucial time for them, what with their placements and exams – but couldn't it be considered as a learning experience for them? How many of you before my arrival knew of our existence?!"

Only four put their hand up – principal Nezu, midnight, eraserhead and of course, All Might.

What was I getting exactly? Looking around the table I could see dismissive looks.

"Heroes, Police And Interrogators alike should be cooperatively working together – more so now than ever. A way in which a world of Interrogators to become common knowledge to the public than they have been in the past. I would like the heroes of tomorrow to walk with the Interrogators in the future. I'm prepared to take on the responsibility of my people in Constantine for their shortcomings. Not sure how, but we need to start somewhere – however small"

"Young miss, the most we can offer you is for you to bide some time until placements are done and the exams are completed. We can put out an alert to heroes to ensure that they have authority to defend themselves from rogue Interrogators. That way, we can avert another internal war. I myself will have a meeting with chief Hirai in the meantime"

This was to be expected. It struck me oddly how diplomatic we had to be at all times. Our only go between and mediator was the police – even then it appeared they weren't looking at the bigger picture.

But it was a step in the right direction at least. Now the real uphill struggle begins – vaccinating the students!

"Keep still Bakugo! How am I supposed to give you Your HPV vaccine if you're trying to give me the run around?! Hold still!"

"To hell I will!"

"Don't make me incapacitate you!"

"You're not my old lady!"

By this point of him running around in my nurse office, I had made a pre-prepared, spring loaded vaccination needle whilst he continued to protest.

"Hey -HEY what are you doing?"

"Oh…..nothing. I'm going to give you one more chance to sit down and take your vaccination like a good hero"

"Go to hell"

Ahhh The temptation was just too much – I flung the needle at such a high speed he didn't even have time to react as he was finally inoculated. Even as I back flipped over him, removed the needle and hauled him outside, he was in a moment of a daze. Patting his head and giving him a sticker, I left him him to wonder what the hell happened as he walked to his next class.

Honestly, you'd think I was trying to inject broccoli juice into him! And he's the 5th one I've had to use as a dart board – rumours began to swirl around in no time – that my quirk was something to do being able to throw needles without looking. I laughed my ass of at the thought.

The only one I know with a quirk similar to that of an 'aim-bot' was Sniper!

It takes skill and constant extreme training to do that – well I had to train in Logi's shadow box with Jin for months on end, dodging and combating him within the darkness. How I came out alive was beyond my comprehension – and I still had days when I couldn't aim for all the tea in china.

A small intermittent light flashed on my laptop as I was filling in the paperwork before the next batch of students were due to arrive.

"Rieka – how good of you to drop a line in. How's the Yakuza mission going with Inari?"

Her canine nose twitched. Her face was human, but from the knees down they resembled more doglike, hind legs.

"Could be better, we've been tracking a group called Shie Hassaikai. Know anything?"

I shook my head. Yakuza in general terms yes. Mostly because the outer sectors of the bureau were contending with them. Only a few of us from the heathen and heresy division were taking on Yakuza cases. Mainly because most didn't pose as a threat nowadays. Although it hasn't stopped then from coming to us if they need a particular person 'interrogated'.

Again, what we did were deemed deplorable – almost as if we were 'Devil's advocates'.

"Hmmmm. Maybe they haven't made themselves known to the public. I've been in contact with a gentleman called 'Sir Nighteye' because most of the troubles have been occurring around his district"

"Again Rieka, these are all new names to me. I'm doing an investigation into the disappearance on now 2 of my comrades. Maki is in Tartarus and the other two….."

"Have you checked Constantine City? Jin is known to skulk around there"

"I've been trying to – but as to not draw attention I have to wait till the students have finished their exams and studies"

Rieka loomed closer towards her end of the laptop ,whispering a good point.

"Since when has Grim had to wait for shit like this?"

"Never, I've always followed my gut instinct"

"Then, go to Constantine"

And just like that the screen went black – with the words to signify that the mini meeting was adjourned.

Admittedly I was apprehensive to begin with – then again, there are a few known spots that I'm certain that Jin would be skulking around. I hope he isn't drunk himself into a stupor and has got himself into hot water.

How he ended up as my mentor has always been a mystery to me. The chief just decided to assign me to him because the 'team needed some logic'.

Logic indeed. I spent most of the time near enough covering him when he wanted to sneak off to the red-light district. Jin did make me laugh though – and was always there for me when I got upset when I was in my teens. Over time he was like an older brother to me (or an drunken uncle – not sure which). Even down to moments when All Might would be visiting the city to drop off villains at the bureau.

I didn't realise at the time, but Jin never liked the way All Might would stroll into our training grounds, asking for tips and advice in general before asking for my whereabouts. Sometimes I would be there training and I could sense him peering from behind the door, almost too shy to enter despite being outgoing for an hour at least assuring himself.

As far as Jin was concerned, All Might was an everyday pompous Hero with no experience with the hardships that came with what he called – real work.

A knock on the infirmary door brought me out of my nostalgia.

"Miss Yakota?"

"Ah, Izuku! Come on in" Waving a hand in a 'come hither' motion whilst I flipped through his recent medical records. The basics mind you – nothing extensive.

"um,…wh-where is Constantine City?"

I put down the pen.

"It's under our feet"

Of course the first thing he does is take it literally and begins to lift up his shoes in a panic, making me grin with how gullible he can be.

"you shouldn't be listening in to my conversations – you might get the wrong end of the stick and lead you down the wrong rabbit hole"

"you have some strange sayings Miss Yakota…."

Thanks for reminding me of my social ineptness Izuku.

"W-well, where I'm from we have a lot of strange sayings Izuku" almost pouting as I drew up his vaccine.

"What's the city like? Have you been there? I've never heard of an underground city before – maybe it's in fantasy books o-or in a history book. Like the lost city of Atlantis!"

Injecting the vial of clear liquid into his arm made him flinch a little. The boy was twittering on about as if he was the next Indiana Jones! Coming up with various conspiracies that only some of them were true.

"It's not a place for an unprepared Hero in training such as yourself" I slumped into the swivel chair.

"So …..you have been there" his question had become more pressing and curious.

I sidestepped the question. Only explaining what knew without him becoming intrigued again. Toshinori has not long shook him off my ass moments ago at the festival.

"My parents went there…..particularly my mother – my father never did like visiting because it 'reeked of dishonesty'. My mother She, would bring back unusual trinkets and Specialised clothing that were barely legal. Nothing that would get you into Tartarus or the minimal – Jail. But it would be things like clothes that would make you silent and invisible or a harpoon gun that could rip your soul out momentarily"

Noticing that he had turned a little pale I played it down as best as I could.

"Of course most are confiscated now and besides, do you honestly think the police would allow both hero and villains alike to run around with those sorts of contraptions?"

Izuku shook his head feverishly, the chair quaking along with him. I hadn't the heart to tell him that only 30% were confiscated – the rest were either in the bureau's vault or have gone 'missing'.

"Can….can anyone go there?"

Filing the last bits of paperwork I almost slammed my fingers in the filing cabinet's metallic mouth from his persistence.

I nodded, confirming with wordless sound. That was a daft question considering the amount of flyers the chief has put up in all of the hero agencies (just to bring in tourist) but in all honesty, most were taken down the moment they were put up.

"Apart from unprepared students" I added sternly "and overzealous Heroes"

Izuku sighed in defeat, lightly pressing his thumb against his teeth.

"I wouldn't go chasing white rabbits either Izuku. Until it can be safely arranged, don't go on one of your little adventures ok? Now, off you trot. I need to finish up as soon as I can" writing up the last of my notes before grabbing my bohemian coat.

Watching his mind tick over I carefully looked on, seeing him scamper off back to his homeroom. Ah! At least my school shift here is done! Now all that is left is my interrogator work.

Should I go in my official uniform? Suppose I could, keep the trail off me for a little while…,

—~—

Constantine city. It puts A whole different perspective to 'the buried city'. It had its own weather system – but synthetic lighting so most of its residents were pasty looking to say the least. Unless of course you went above a lot.

Despite the heat and humidity, the buildings appeared to have had enough of holding up Mustafu city; which was why long and sturdy pillars spiralled valiantly upwards to keep it's sky from 'falling' entirely in their steed. The rest of the city's skyline was reinforced with Titanium and stainless steel.

We could even survive a All out war if it happened!

The world had places that you would consider as an 'underbelly' or black market. Maki had tried to explain it to new heroes and interns that the city isn't any of those. It was surprisingly civil and to a degree, technologically advanced – but it was cut-throat, and apathetic.

You can take money with you and Constantine has a thriving economy, but you could also pay in kind – and in bounties or interrogator targets.

I was the only one stupid (or reckless) enough to own an All Might target warrant which of course authorised me to incapacitate him should the occasion ever arise. I think it's was worth enough to buy 5 mansions or an entire sector in the city before he defeated All for one. It's not worth much now….

I snuck into the underground monorail tube which was gothic black and the only way you could access its morbid station was to walk down some steps of the entrance which was disguised as dilapidated and crumbling. Pass 4 rusty doors and enter a key code on the last one and you had reach your destination.

In my interrogator uniform, I pressed my face against the glass. I was petrified the fist time I ever came to the city – now it was like visiting the fairground.

The bureau stood out in the centre all white with ebony etchings on its marble pillars before you entered its dark oak reinforced with titanium doors.

It was amusing to see as I was descending how each of the sectors took on its own hue of colour. The reddish part was of course, very known for its extravagant lifestyles, opium dens, red light district, gambling/casinos and the like. I think Masami from the Akaishi family is the leading head of that district.

"We have arrived at Constantine City. Please bring all belongings with you including weapons, bodies and luggage. Enjoy your stay"

Morbid announcement hasn't changed in the slightest I see.

Getting off the platform I could almost feel the weight of glares resting on the back of my cloaked hood. From the front however, it was a mixture of surprise and brutality that glinted in their expressions.

"Grim, how goes the mission? Where are your comrades?"

In Constantine, 80% of the time when they're talking to you (if you honestly believe that gloating and being sardonic is a way of communicating), they're also squaring off and trying to act Alpha on you.

"Minos I really don't have the time to set off a level 4 biohazard alarm in this sector, so if you would kindly like to snap your own neck – it would save me the time and trouble"

Minos, whose quirk is being half bull and half man (just like in the Greek books of old), didn't take too kindly to my reasonable advice. Instead, he made charge at me. Despite his titanic size, the idiot was agile and managed to gore me on my right side. I coughed up rusty blood.

"This is going to smart in more ways than one in the morning"

One of the dilapidated buildings posing as a casino was soon enough, no more than a pile of rubble as I unhooked myself and proceeded to sling him across the street, doing more than annoy the people inside.

Despite the sector being red in hue, the air was blue from cursing residents.

I made my escape through the back alleys before the lumbering giant could shake the brick & glass off of him. I wanted to find Jin as fast as I could. This place can take its toll on you regardless of who you are that, and I wanted to get back to the surface before anyone knew of my whereabouts.

At least the Hole in my side was beginning to close up – it's still going to smart for a while though.

I must've walked a good ten minutes before I reached a familiar area. The red light district.

Heroes, civilians and villains alike would have a field day here if they stumbled upon it (not in that sense either! Well, I'm not entirely sure because…..yeah – needs and all that). The district had that cyber-punk feel to it despite its Edo inspired construct of the place.

Drunken laughter roared from one particular place – the fallen hero. A risqué bar of sorts in which going in there was going leave a bad taste in my mouth. But the singing…..Jin's singing would make you confess to every crime you did because he was so bad at it.

And he was there. With his version of Whitney Houston's I will always love you whilst having a couple of hostesses on his lap plying him with enough alcohol to give him poisoning 10 times over!

grabbing a solid oak chair I flung it so fast it knocked him over the bar itself. Never in my life was I this infuriated! My gloves were dripping with copious amount biohazardous liquid it began to make the people within the bar nauseous.

"I've spent many weeks locked up by All for One's psychotic lapdog, Maki has evolved into a humanoid made of tubes and information with Logi still missing and you! YOU are HERE drunk off your ass womanising!"

The bar creaked and groaned as he ripped it from it foundations, hurling it so it pinned me against the wall.

"I was looking for you and the others as well! You were nowhere to be seen kiddo! Don't you think I was worried?! The vice Chief assured me that they would do everything to have you all returned!"

"Vice…..chief? Since when have we had one of those?" I heaved the bar off of me with his help.

Chief Hirai worked alone at the Beureu – sure there were the international board of directors but he handled everything single handedly. Mainly because he was antisocial to the point he considering moving his office to an island. Until mother stepped in of course.

"Yeah, now what was his name….." Jin stumbled outside the bar and into a nearby gutter. "….Takeo I recall"

He pulled out two more large bottles of whiskey.

"Drinking won't numb that unrequited ache of yours Phobious." Sitting down beside him as we watched the bustle of others go by.

"If your uncle hadn't sent us to a mission up above she'd never get so obsessed with its people"

I kept silent – mainly because up until now, I never knew how she met my father so this was new to me!

Jin let out a burdened sigh.

"She wanted to know everything and when she made friends with that nana shimura - that was it. I lost my chance. She got injured – badly from a run in with All for one's lackey and stupidly I listened to Shimura to take her to a hospital. Your father was on duty that night and that was that. I guess… I couldn't protect her enough"

"Phobious….Jin…." resting my hand on his shoulder " you can't predict who you're supposed to end up with. And this is a bad time to feel sorry for yourself. We have Logi to locate and I could really do with your expertise. I'm scared someone is trying to start another interrogator war – and now you've told me we have a new vice chief makes me suspicious"

A large explosion could be seen from the nearby district.

Both of us bolted upward and onto our feet.

"Who on earth is attacking the Asagi district!?"

"Who would be stupid enough to attack the one place you can get specialised weaponry Grim?"

Bolts of off colour neon were shooting off in all directions before we got a low blast of a cold chill air whipped around us all.

Jin gave me a stern look.

"Were you followed Grim?"

"Was I what? No! I made sure I-"

"Tch, Kasumi you made a rookie mistake!"

"It might not be them, it makes no logical sense to begin with!"

"You've got All Might wannabes – go figure….come on – we better go clear up this mess before it gets serious. And then I'll bollock you for leaving U.A without their permission. I have my ways of gaining information. Don't think I don't keep an eye on you also because I do. Your mother would kill me"

I did get an earful on the way to where the commotion was though. I hope Jin's assumptions were wrong as well as mine. And my civilian phone won't stop ringing….

—0—0—0-

A/N:- hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far! :D


End file.
